


The Canon Compliances Continued

by moulesfrites (evilcookie)



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/M, Total Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilcookie/pseuds/moulesfrites
Summary: Canon complaint to s10e19 The Collaboration Fluctuation.Sheldon is in control of what happens behind closed doors. And Amy lives to please him. But she should really learn not to talk about their endeavours to her girlfriends...Chapter 1 was previously published on ff-net.
Relationships: Amy Farrah Fowler/Penny, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler/Penny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had the first part of this published on ff-net since January this year. I wrote several follow-ups, known by a select group of people as "the forbidden texts". The time has come for me to share it with the rest of the world.  
> Each chapter gets more intense than the one before - so you have been warned.

_“You know, we’ve never collaborated professionally before,” Amy said, turning to him in the midst of their epiphany. “Are you worried it might affect our relationship?”_

_Sheldon seemed to think for a moment. “That is a valid point,” he said. “Perhaps we should establish some ground rules.”_

_Amy nodded in understanding. “That would make me feel better.”_

_“Alright, let’s start right now,” Sheldon said following her to the kitchen. “Uh, rule number one, no using sexuality to get your way.”_

_Amy looked at him with furrowed brows. “That’s a ridiculous rule.”_

_“Is it?” Sheldon countered, and proceeded to walk away from her in what could only be described as panties-dropping-ly sexy._

_\---_

Amy had had it with her boyfriend. They weren’t able to collaborate professionally _at all_. Sheldon kept insulting her and he wasn’t even trying to do it in a subtle way. It was like the first morning after starting the cohabitation experiment all over again; yelling at each other and throwing insults each other’s way.

“If good ideas came out of your brain the way mucus comes out of your nose, we’d be in good shape,” Sheldon snarled.

Amy gaped at him. _Was he trying to place the blame on HER now?_ Ohh, this wasn’t fair.

So he wanted to play it like that? He could get it.

Amy quickly loosened the two top buttons of her blouse when Sheldon was turned and staring at one of the many whiteboards in their living room. If only she wasn’t wearing a spencer over it, she would have been able to show off more cleavage. But Sheldon was an ass-man anyway, she would just have to use that to her advantage.

She walked up to him quickly and started to scribble nonsense on the board next to him. Sheldon looked at her sharply.

“Amy!” he admonished her, “I didn’t think it was possible, but you’re making it even worse than it already was.”

Amy gave him a look. “I don’t think so, Sheldon. _You_ did a pretty great job of screwing up our joint work with your false interpretation of the action-potential measurement.”

His eyes shifted to her newly exposed cleavage.

She almost had him. “Amy,” he said, sounding caught off guard. Amy placed the cap back on the marker and pretended to be startled by him. “Whoops,” she said in a transparently fake innocent voice, and dropped the marker.

She looked at him over her shoulder, hoping he understood she was giving him her best ‘come hither’ eyes, and bent down slowly, pushing out her butt and arching her back.

Sheldon made a strangled sound in the back of his throat.

Amy moved back up, and gasped when she felt his hands on her hips.

“What are you doing, Amy?” he muttered softly in her ear, as he moved closer to her. Amy felt her heartrate increase immediately. Sheldon had that effect on her.

“Nothing,” she lied, in the same fake-innocent voice she used before.

The grip on her hips tightened, and Sheldon pulled her against him roughly. “Don’t lie to me, Amy,” he hissed, biting down on her earlobe. Amy gasped. She felt the effect immediately, arousal coursed through her. She squirmed in his arms.

“I thought we had established some ground rules about this, hm?” he muttered, his hands pulling her shirt out of her skirt and moving across her naked belly. Amy let out a shuddering breath. His hands grasped her breasts and squeezed them through her bra. Amy moaned softly.

He twisted her nipples to a point of pain and Amy gasped loudly in shock. Wetness pooled between her legs.

“I _said_ ,” Sheldon growled, “we established ground rules about this, Amy.”

She nodded, lightheaded with lust already.

“I think punishment is in order, little lady,” he spoke darkly in her ear. Amy trembled in response. She could feel him press against her, the evidence that he was as aroused by this as much as she was. 

She was pulled along with him to their shared bedroom. Sheldon looked in her eyes as he turned her around. He pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Strip,” he ordered, and turned around to the bedside table on his side of the bed, rummaging through it. Amy felt her stomach constrict with nervousness. There were condoms in that drawer, she knew that. But it sounded like it was filled with all kinds of things now. Had he been shopping?

She hastily undressed, throwing her clothes in the hamper next to the door to the bathroom. Sheldon turned around, holding a dark piece of cloth in his hands. His eyes roamed over her naked form. Even though they had sex regularly now – well, bi-monthly, but Amy wasn’t going to complain – she still couldn’t get used to his eyes looking at her naked with such intensity.

He moved her hair behind her shoulders, and Amy eyed the piece of cloth he was holding. She bit her lip in anticipation.

“What’s your safe word?” Sheldon asked, his eyes boring into hers, while he removed her glasses.

“Geology,” Amy mumbled in response. Sheldon nodded, and moved the cloth over her eyes, blindfolding her.

Amy breathed out slowly. She was already burning with desire. Sheldon must be able to tell, she thought. They had done something like this before, and it had been mind-blowingly awesome. She recalled how he had made her feel that time, and her knees nearly gave out.

Being robbed of her eyesight made everything much more intense. She had no idea what was going on. She was able to hear him rustle about – was he taking his clothes off? – but he hadn’t touched her since. Amy was sort of glad she couldn’t see what he was doing or how he was looking at her, she felt very self-conscious of her body naked in front of him. This way, she wouldn’t have to look into his eyes.

“I’m disappointed in you, Amy,” his disembodied voice said. “You weren’t going to use sexuality to get your way, and yet I find you presenting your posterior to me in a very sexual manner…”

His fingers grazed her nipples softly.

“And then you go and _lie_ about it?” Sheldon continued. “Tsk, tsk… such a _bad, bad girl…”_

Amy trembled, but remained silent. He hadn’t given her permission to speak yet after all. There were certain rules to this game they were playing, and she was only to speak when spoken to now. Illicit thrills went through her. She liked this, this side of him. It’s what drew her to him in the first place; his love for rules and order. And if breaking the rules meant him punishing her, she liked it even more.

“Do you agree you’ve been a bad girl, Amy?” he asked, standing behind her now.

“Yes,” she whispered.

His hands were moving over her body, barely touching her. She felt him grab hold of her wrists, and bring them back around on her back. He either had some sort of rope or another piece of cloth with which he tied up her hands swiftly. She felt the rope encircle her wrists and underarms as well, and before she knew what was happening, her arms were pinned together tightly on her back, making her chest jut out in the process.

Amy tried to move her arms, but she was bound too tightly to move them at all. Her breath caught in her throat.

Sheldon was fused to her back, and she felt his erection press against her tied-up hands.

“Are you ready to receive your punishment?” he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck in the process.

Amy nodded.

She felt Sheldon move away from her back. She knew what was coming, but the first strike across her bottom still had her inhaling sharply.

 _SMACK!_ His palm connected to her rear again, harder than before. Amy gasped, and toppled forward slightly. Sheldon pulled her back by the ropes on her arms.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Amy breathed out harshly. Her bottom burned on the places he had hit her. She felt him move her feet apart, making her spread her legs for him. His hand moved over her ass, and she hissed at the contact.

“My, my,” Sheldon said, “you’re not supposed to be enjoying this.”

He was parroting his words from the very first time he had spanked her, she noticed. That time she had asked him to spank her harder, but Amy didn’t think she’d be able to handle that now.

“I’m not,” she whispered instead. She was downright lying. The pain on her bottom resonated through her body, and caused her arousal to increase even further.

His hand moved between her legs and grazed her there. She was embarrassingly wet now, she was sure of it. Amy bit her lip to keep from moaning as she felt his fingers move over her swollen nether regions. “Good Lord, Amy,” he mumbled, sounding surprised by her arousal.

“Lying to me again,” Sheldon muttered, inserting two fingers inside her.

Amy mewled.

He removed his fingers and wiped them off on her thigh.

 _SMACK! SMACK!_ He hit her rear with hard strikes in quick succession. _Seven_ , Amy calculated in her head. She had long ago found out Sheldon liked to do certain things in prime numbers. Sex was no exception to that.

She was pushed to her knees suddenly, and she almost toppled over without her hands to balance her. She felt Sheldon’s hands on her face, stroking her. Amy’s tongue darted out when she felt his thumb brush over her lips. She heard Sheldon moan softly from above her.

“Open up,” he commanded, and Amy opened her mouth just in time for him to shove his erection between her lips.

She quickly opened her mouth further; wetting him with her tongue as he pushed inside her mouth roughly. He hit the back of her throat, making her gag around him. She felt him grab her hair and move her head in time with his thrusts into her. Without her hands to help her work his length or just to help her keep her balance, his hands on her head were an almost welcome thing.

She tried her best to keep up with his pushes into her mouth, lapping her tongue at him and letting saliva pool in her mouth to aid his thrusts.

She could tell he wasn’t satisfied though, he groaned above her and pulled her hair roughly. Oh, how she wanted to see the expression on his face right now. The lack of sight made the whole thing seem even more naughty now. She was completely at his mercy and she loved it.

Suddenly, the blindfold was pushed up to her forehead, and Amy blinked at the sudden light in her eyes. Sheldon was breathing open mouthed above her, staring at her intensely.

Amy opened her mouth further, wanting to do well for him. He slid further into her throat. Amy felt the tears prick in her eyes at the pressure he caused.

“Good girl,” Sheldon murmured, easing her head off him.

Amy swallowed away the saliva in her mouth, and she wished that she could wipe her mouth as well. Some spittle dripped down her chin.

Sheldon was breathing heavily still. Amy was finally able to look at him. He had undressed fully during the time she had been blindfolded. Amy’s eyes roamed over his body the way his had roamed over hers. She could see him blush in response.

“Get up,” he said, taking back control.

Amy flexed her stomach and moved one of her legs in front of her, getting up with great difficulty. Her legs had cramped up sitting on her knees in front of him. Sheldon made no move to help her stand.

Her arms were still bound together tightly on her back. Amy longed to touch him, or kiss him. Her eyes moved to his lips. They looked so inviting. She took a step towards him unsteadily. Sheldon gave her a look.

“I don’t remember telling to you come here,” he spoke authoritatively. Amy stopped in her tracks immediately. Sheldon turned her around firmly, and pushed her towards the bed. Amy wobbled and she fell forward. Sheldon grasped the bounds around her wrists and stopped her mid-fall. He pushed her so her knees rested on the bed.

Amy breathed out harshly, bending over the bed like this, her ass in the air.

_SMACK!_

His other hand connected to her ass with a resonating smack. Amy gasped. _Eight._ Which meant at least three more before they reached another prime number. She didn’t think she could handle that.

His hand caressed her bottom again, moving between her legs but never touching her where she wanted him. Amy could feel the grip on her tied wrists increasing.

“Please, Sheldon,” she begged softly.

“You seem to think I’ve punished you enough,” he said, and his fingers entered her again. Amy moaned deeply. She moved her hips against his hand, hoping for more friction like this. Friction on her clit preferably. Sheldon knew she couldn’t come from vaginal stimulation alone. He was doing this on purpose. Denying her the desired release.

Moving against him seemed the wrong thing to do; Sheldon removed his fingers from inside her, and held them poised at her entrance instead.

“I’m not done with you yet, Amy,” he muttered. “You appear to have forgotten that you lied to me _again_ just now...”

Amy couldn’t recall ever being this turned on. Sheldon being in control of her – all of her – was incredibly stimulating. The things she would do for him now. She was willing to do almost anything now, as long as he touched her _there_ so she could come.

“Please,” she mumbled again. “Please touch me…”

His fingers moved through the wetness between her legs, coating them it seemed.

“You want me to touch you?” he repeated, and Amy wondered why he asked. This game between them wasn’t really about what _she_ wanted, but about him being in control and his willingness to please her if she deserved it.

The question threw her off. She hadn’t done a very good job sucking his dick just now. There had to be a catch somewhere.

“Yes,” she answered him anyway.

“Very well,” he said, and she heard him sigh deeply.

His fingers swiped through her arousal once more and Amy trembled. _Finally._

Except that the hand holding her up by the bounds on her wrists released her suddenly, and she toppled forward, resting on her front, her head turned to the side. She could almost look at him now.

The hand that previously held her wrists was now descending lower, towards his other hand. Amy held her breath. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt him spread her ass cheeks open. _What was he…_

She yelped when she felt his slippery fingers move up to the place that had been left untouched before. She stilled completely as she took in the sensation of his fingers moving over her asshole. He was spreading out her wetness, lubricating her. It felt strangely arousing.

She gasped when she felt him insert a finger inside her. “Ssssh,” Sheldon hushed her. “Relax.”

Amy trembled and breathed out slowly. His finger slipped in deeper. “OH!” she exclaimed. She couldn’t describe the feeling. It felt strange. But also really hot.

“Okay?” Sheldon muttered. Amy could only moan softly in response. She was getting even wetter with him touching her there.

Sheldon removed his finger from her slowly, and moved his middle finger through the newly accumulated wetness lower. Amy shuddered against him. If he would only move just a bit lower, so he would touch her clit. She was going insane with him touching her like this.

“Oh ho,” he chuckled, “you love this...”

Amy squirmed. “No…” she breathed out. She was getting wetter by the second, but they never talked about doing anything like this. Shouldn’t they talk about this first? She was incredibly turned on right now, and would probably say ‘yes’ to anything… But would she regret it later?

Had Sheldon been researching anal sex without her knowledge?

“No?” Sheldon repeated incredulously, and Amy felt how his fingers moved to her asshole again.

“Are you saying you _don’t_ want this?” he spoke condescendingly, and Amy mewled when she felt him stretch her open with two fingers this time. Just the tips pushed into her, but she exhaled loudly at the sting of pain she felt.

“Stop,” she keened.

Sheldon halted slightly, but didn’t remove his fingers. Saying ‘stop’ didn’t actually mean ‘stop’ after all, not when they were playing like this. His unoccupied hand grasped her ass firmly.

“I won’t stop until you admit that you’re loving this, Amy,” he continued on the same tone, and pushed his fingers even further into her. Amy’s eyes rolled back into her head.

“JE - - “ Amy gasped, and Sheldon stopped pushing immediately.

“- - SUS CHRIST.”

Amy heard Sheldon panting behind her. He seemed frozen in shock. She turned her head back further, trying to see his face. He looked at her with wide eyes. He was white as a sheet.

It suddenly dawned on her that he must have thought she started saying ‘geology’ instead.

“Sheldon,” she moaned, squeezing around his fingers.

He snapped out of his shock. “ _Fuck_ , Amy,” he said harshly. She couldn’t be sure if he was angry for scaring him into thinking he had gone too far with her, or angry she called out the name of his mother’s so-called saviour in the midst of the act. And Amy watched him lift his hand from her ass and bring it down hard. Once, twice, thrice.

She moaned into the mattress, her eyes closed. At least that brought the tally up to eleven, and they were at a prime number again. She continued moaning when she felt his fingers move again, pushing into her. Stretching her. Amy breathed away the tingle of pain still present, but it was _so_ worth it. His stimulation there had her aroused on a whole other level.

She felt him fumble about behind her, and she felt his erection slide against the abundance of wetness on her pussy.

Amy gasped when she felt him push inside her. His fingers hadn’t moved from their position however, and it made her pussy tighter than usual somehow. “Ahhh,” she wailed, willing her body to relax at this double assault on her privates.

Sheldon grunted behind her, slowly pushing his penis inside her fully, all the while moving his fingers ever so slightly in her other hole. “Dear Lord, Amy,” he panted, pulling his hips back and pushing into her again roughly.

Or maybe not at all roughly, but Amy shrieked into the mattress at the sensation of being so _full._

She could feel herself pulsate around his member inside her, and his fingers pushed into her repeatedly still.

The combination of him penetrating her in both her pussy as well as her ass was intoxicating. Each push of his fingers caused a shock of pain which she wasn’t really sure she enjoyed, but her pussy was dripping with arousal.

“You’re hurting me, Sheldon,” she managed to whisper softly, when he twisted his fingers around inside her. She groaned in pain.

“Good,” he growled, “I’m punishing you after all.”

He pulled out his fingers though, and focussed solely on fucking her roughly. Both of his hands were on her ass now, spreading her open for him. She could hear him hawk up spit and felt the wetness land on her asshole. He pushed his fingers inside her again, sliding easier now.

Amy mewled, but not out of pain.

“You gonna come for me,” Sheldon’s voice was stilted, like he was barely holding on himself. It wasn’t a question.

Amy moaned, pushing back against him. She needed his fingers on her clit for that. He _knew_ this. The only times she had been able to orgasm during penetration was when he either touched her clit at the same time, or when he was on top of her and his pubic bone rubbed against her _just right_. Neither of those things were happening at the moment.

“Sheldon,” she huffed. “I-I-I can’t…”

He pulled his hips back almost fully, and drove into her again. Amy yelped.

“You can and you will,” he growled. He smacked her ass again, and his fingers pressed down inside her. He moaned loudly himself now, pushing into her mercilessly as he held onto her tied up wrists at the small of her back.

Amy felt lightheaded. She was almost there. She could feel it; the tingles coursing through her, the slight pain combined with such intense pleasure had her almost coming. She just needed that little push…

“Come, Amy,” Sheldon ordered.

Amy’s breath caught in her throat as she soared high suddenly, her orgasm taking her by surprise. She felt herself clench around his dick inside her, but she contracted around his fingers as well, and the feeling was almost too much for her. She could only gasp for breath as the spasms of her orgasm tore through her. Continued to tear through her. Again and again.

She didn’t know which way was up anymore. All there was, was Sheldon and his fingers inside of her, his dick pounding into her relentlessly, and so much wetness coming out of her, it dripped down her thighs.

She felt him first pull out his dick, and then slowly his fingers as well. Amy could only lay down on her stomach the bed, panting and sated. Her arms pushed against the bonds on her back still.

She breathed out steadily when she felt Sheldon loosen up her arms and her wrists. She couldn’t move yet. Her body was still completely spent from her orgasm.

Sheldon turned her around, and moved her hands to an upward position above her head where he tied them up again. _Had he been in the boy scouts when he was younger?_ Amy wondered. His knotting game was out of this world.

Slowly, Amy opened her eyes. Sheldon was a little blurry without her glasses, but there was no mistaking the hardness of his dick jutting out between his legs. Amy couldn’t help but be surprised to see he was still hard. How had he not come just now? She figured she must have had squeezed him dry.

He was opening a condom, and Amy tensed in anticipation.

Her eyes drifted to the nightstand, and on top of it something akin to a plastic soap dispenser caught her eye. She looked away quickly, so it was like the hadn’t seen what she knew had to be lube, and bit her lip. She figured out what was happening and suddenly she was even more nervous than the night they first had sex.

“Amy,” Sheldon said, and his voice sounded wobbly.

She looked up at him. His eyes were asking her permission. She let out a shaky breath. She knew Sheldon looked for her limits, but he would never purposely cross them. She trusted him.

That didn’t make her less nervous though.

She gave him a small nod, and moved her knees upwards, tilting her hips so he had easier access.

He moved to the dispenser on the nightstand and pumped dollops of clear liquid in his hand. He moved his hand over his condom-encased member, coating it thoroughly in the lubricant. He pumped more lubricant onto his fingers and touched her ass again. It was already slippery with all of the wetness from her pussy that had dripped down. His fingers were warm and slick against her, and she felt herself opening up for his fingers pressing against her.

Maybe it was her earlier orgasm that made her more easily penetrable, or his fingers had prepared her with his earlier movements, but he slipped them inside her easily now.

Amy moaned shakenly, closing her eyes in pleasure.

“Look at me, Amy,” Sheldon ordered, his fingers now gone and his condom-clad dick pressing against the place his fingers just vacated. His slippery hands held her thighs up and he pushed his hips forward.

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open as she felt him press himself inside of her. She winced slightly.

Her eyes rolled back into her head. He stretched her slowly, just pressing in to her an inch or so, before pulling back and entering her again.

Her stomach constricted with a delicious combination of pain and pleasure.

It felt incredibly naughty, him taking her like this.

Sheldon was staring at her, and she knew he had to be cataloguing her responses. He had done that when they first started having sex as well. Amy was moaning softly with each push inside her.

Sheldon moved his lube-free hand between her legs and swiped his thumb across her clit.

“AHH,” Amy mewled, arching her back. Sheldon pressed even deeper inside her. He was almost buried to the hilt now, and moved slowly inside her.

“Are you ready to admit that you’re loving this?” Sheldon panted.

Amy bit her lip, her eyes closer tightly shut. It was too much. His words, his cock in her ass, the pain, but _oooh_ the pleasure it caused her. She had never felt like this. Naughty, dirty. At his mercy with her hands bound together. And now with his fingers on her _there_ …

“Admit it, Amy,” Sheldon growled, pulling back and pushing back in roughly. His thumb pressed down on her clit.

“ _YES,_ ” Amy sobbed. She was coming again.

Sheldon moaned loudly in response. He bent forward and his mouth crashed against hers, his tongue seeking out hers, moving against her rapidly while he pushed inside her over and over again. His thumb never stop its assault on her clit.

Amy moaned into his mouth, her body convulsing as she came.

She felt Sheldon thrash against her, his breathing hard into her mouth, inhuman sounds leaving his throat. He throbbed inside her and it only lengthened Amy’s orgasm feeling him come undone like this.

Sheldon was breathing deeply into her neck now. Amy was folded double, her knees on either side of her head with him on top of her. _She was going to be sore all over tomorrow,_ she figured.

Sheldon pressed himself up, and he held onto the condom at the base of his softening dick as he pulled out carefully. Sheldon was shaking a little as he got up and moved into the bathroom, and she heard him move around, the faucet running.

Amy stretched out her legs and lay heaving still. She felt sticky with lube and fluids between her legs.

He returned to the bedroom, carrying a washcloth and a towel. Sheldon moved between her legs and softly moved the warm damp cloth over the inside of her thighs. Amy watched him through lidded eyes.

There was still some residual pain in her ass, but it only reminded her of the mind-blowing orgasms she just had.

Sheldon continued to clean her softly, between her legs now, moving carefully as if he was afraid to touch her now. They should probably talk about this later. An evaluation of sorts.

After a couple minutes, Sheldon wrapped the towel around her and lay down next to her.

He was looking at her apprehensively. “Wolowitz sent me an article about the pleasure some women experience with anal stimulation,” he muttered, “it’s supposed to increase the intenseness of the female orgasm by 32%.”

Amy flushed and looked back at him. She still hadn’t fully recovered from both her orgasms. She was going to have a talk with Bernadette about these articles their men apparently shared as well.

“Did it?” Sheldon asked.

Amy chuckled softly. “Is this your way of asking ‘ _was it good for you too’_?”

Sheldon’s eyes crinkled slightly. “I’m serious, Amy,” he said sternly. “I know we can get caught up on our baser urges, and lust often clouds your judgement during sexual intercourse. I need to know that I didn’t violate you in some way.”

Amy could see the insecurity in his eyes. She grasped his face and pulled him towards her. Their lips met softly.

“You didn’t,” she muttered. “Don’t worry. We have a safe word, remember?”

She saw the relief wash over him. He nodded and kissed her again. “I love you.”

Amy’s heart swelled. It still did every time he told her.

“Love you too,” she said. “But I am calling in sick tomorrow. I don’t think I’ll be able to walk at all. And if I can, I won’t be able to without vividly remembering what naughty things just did to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn’t discussed it per se, the things that happened the last time they “played”, so to speak.

Well, Amy _had_ discussed it at length with the girls a day later. She hadn’t planned to, really, but when they noticed her stilted movements when she walked to the kitchen to refill her glass of wine, she really had no choice but to tell them she had a rather rough sexual encounter the day before.

After their screams died down, the three of them shared the most open conversation about sex to date. Bernadette told them all about her insane sex drive during the final trimester of her pregnancy, and the total lack of sex drive she had after Halley was born. Penny had always been open in the amount of men she had been with before marrying Leonard, but now she was sharing her regrets as well – the things she had done because she felt pressured or ‘because everyone else was doing it’. How in hindsight, it was borderline assault or at least harassment.

Amy was glad she was last in line to share – at least now she was able to drink almost an entire bottle of wine for liquid courage. Bernadette and Penny had stared and blushed along with her as Amy told them about Sheldon’s preference to be rather dominant – and Amy’s fondness of obeying his wishes.

“Oh my God,” Bernadette had shrieked when Amy told them about the blindfold and the bondage, “it’s like you’re living with Mr. Grey instead of Dr. Cooper!”

Amy’s face had burned with an intensity worth of a hot summer’s day in Texas.

“Well,” she had slurred, “I have a bone to pick with you, Bernadette! It’s because of _your_ husband’s choice of magazine’s articles, I ended up being taken from behind yesterday.”

Penny had had too much wine, obviously. “From behind? You mean like doggy style? _That_ ’s not that interesting…”

But Bernadette smirked wickedly at Amy. “You _liked_ it.”

Amy gaped at her. She _did_ , but she wasn’t going to admit that so soon after it happening.

Penny scoffed. “Who _doesn’t_ like doggy style?” she asked rhetorically, emptying her glass once more.

Bernadette couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s not what she meant, Penny…” she explained, grinning still.

Penny’s eyes bugged out as realisation dawned on her. “NO!”

“Well…” Amy grimaced and gave them a look. “I’ve known for years that Sheldon is an ass-man, but I hadn’t expected to be taking that this literally.”

“You didn’t expect to be _taken_ literally, you mean?” Bernadette guffawed. “How was it?”

“I’m sorry,” Penny interrupted them loudly, “I need to have a moment to come to terms with the fact that Amy and Sheldon had butt sex yesterday!”

Amy and Bernadette stared at her.

“Okay, I’m good,” Penny said after a beat, swinging her empty wineglass around. “Continue.”

Amy took a deep breath and started to tell them everything. The blindfold, the bounds on her arms, the spanking… Well, not everything. Both of the girls had trouble keeping things to themselves, and word didn’t need to go around the university that Sheldon’s choice of safe words were things he found turn offs. Or the fact that Amy’s favourite form of foreplay was sucking dick. 

Sharing with the girls was fun, but somethings were still a private matter.

Besides, if Sheldon ever found out she spoke so candidly about their sex life, he might give her a punishment so severe, she might not be able to walk for a week …

* * *

It should have come as no surprise to Amy that he found out she had blabbed.

How it happened, she didn’t know. But something about Sheldon had been off for days and she couldn’t put her finger on it. Little did she know that he was waiting for the opportune moment to teach her a lesson she wouldn’t forget any time soon.

* * *

Amy walked into the apartment, still not entirely used to living in Penny’s former place. Maybe she and Sheldon should redecorate sometime, she thought. Make it feel more like “their home”, instead of playing house like two 6-year-olds.

There was a soft light coming from the bedroom.

Amy furrowed her brow. It was Wednesday, wasn’t it? Wasn’t Sheldon at the comic book store with the guys?

“Sheldon?” she called out, taking off her bag and her coat. She turned around when she heard the door to the bedroom opening.

He appeared in the doorway. His eyes were dark as they swept over her.

“Good evening,” he said, tonelessly.

Amy blinked at him. He seemed off somehow. He was dressed in his robe, which he normally only did in mornings or after a shower. She walked towards him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him in greeting. He remained still as her lips touched his.

Amy furrowed her brow at him, she felt strangely rejected. _Was he mad at her for some reason?_

“I thought you’d be at the comic book store tonight?” she asked, hoping to clarify some things. He was making her feel uneasy.

Sheldon’s eyes bore through her. “I didn’t feel like going there after last week.”

Amy tried to remember if he had mentioned anything happening last week. Her mind came up blank. But come to think of it, his different behaviour had started about a week ago.

“What happened last week?” she asked, genuinely curious now. _Had he been walking around with something bothering him for a week now?_

She couldn’t make sense of the look Sheldon was giving her. If she didn’t know any better, she’d think he was giving her his ‘bedroom eyes’. But that made little to no sense.

“I’ll tell you all about _what happened_ last week at the comic store,” he spoke harshly, and Amy was taken aback at his tone. The anger was coming off him in waves.

“Sheldon,” she said hesitantly, she took hold of his face with both hands, turning him towards her. “You’re scaring me. What’s wrong?”

His hands grasped her wrists. His eyes stared into hers.

“What’s your safe word, Amy?”

Her breath caught in her throat. Her pussy actually quivered in response. He _had_ been giving her his bedroom eyes. She trembled almost immediately. She was getting wet with arousal already.

“ _Amy._ Your safe word,” Sheldon repeated commandingly.

“Uh, G-G-Genesis,” she mumbled, racking her brain for the possible safe words she had come up with weeks ago. She figured anything Bible-related would be a turn off for the both of them. Especially the book that described the creation of earth in just a week.

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her. “Very well.” He let go off her wrists and opened the bedroom door further for her.

Amy swallowed thickly and walked ahead off him towards their bed. A rope lay on it. The plastic dispenser of lube and a condom lay next to it.

_Oh._

She wasn’t sure if she was ready for _that_ again.

The last time had been really great. Really, really great. But while the pain in her ass served as a stimulant for her for the next couple of hours after it, she had trouble walking for days afterwards and just the thought of him invading her like that made her wince. She _had_ come though. And how.

They hadn’t had sex since, and she was sort of disappointed. After his rough handling of her that afternoon, she had longed for a more loving, gentle round of lovemaking. She had tried to initiate it twice, but Sheldon had been unresponsive to her advances.

Sheldon had turned her around and was opening her cardigan, one button at a time.

“I thought we had an agreement not to speak candidly about what goes on behind closed doors, Amy,” he said slowly, pulling her cardigan off her. He made quick work of her blouse, being none too gentle taking it off.

“We did,” Amy mumbled. She had a bad feeling about this. He had found out about her talk to the girls.

“So you do remember?” he asked rhetorically, pulling off her skirt now.

“Yes,” she muttered.

Sheldon grabbed her face roughly, his hand almost bruising on her jaw. “Yes, who?” he hissed in warning, his eyes widening dangerously.

Amy gasped. “Yes, sir.” He let go off her face, and his hand slapped her cheek lightly. Amy gaped at him.

“Take off your shoes,” he spat. It took her a second to comply. She took off her shoes, almost failing in unclasping them. Sheldon was really pissed off. Amy was uncomfortably wet already. But her fear overpowered her arousal at the moment.

She stood back up, in just her underwear and tights now. She looked at him, trying to see if this was still a game between them. He would stop if she said her safe word. They signed off on that. Sheldon would never ever break a written contract. But still. The rage he was emitting was so _real_. It made her afraid to continue.

Sheldon must have noticed the fear in her eyes. His hand moved to her face again, and Amy recoiled involuntarily, afraid he would slap her again.

Sheldon gave her a look, and pulled her head towards him. His lips brushed her softly. He breathed into her mouth. Amy felt her nipples harden in response to his closeness.

“You know I’ll have to punish you for your behaviour, Amy,” Sheldon muttered. He kissed her now, and Amy sighed into his mouth. Her stomach fluttered.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. “You broke a verbal contract,” he elaborated. “And that makes you a bad girl. And bad girls ought to be taught a lesson. But not to worry, I plan to be very generous with you.”

He sounded more ominous than promising though, Amy thought.

He turned her around, and she felt him tie the rope around her wrists. He didn’t tie them together like last time, he left about a foot of rope between her wrists this time.

His hands caressed up her arms slowly, and Amy felt him breathe softly in her ear.

“Here I was… Thinking I had a good, _obeying_ girlfriend who adhered to agreements…” he whispered, “can you imagine my surprise when I was confronted with the opposite last week?”

The wetness between her legs was almost too much now.

“I did _not_ appreciate it having to hear the guys talk about ‘ _how much my girlfriend likes it up the butt’_ ,” he continued.

His hands were on her tights now, and Amy gasped in shock when she felt him tear them open. The sound of the fabric ripping echoed around the room.

He pushed her down on the bed and Amy fell face first into the mattress. His hands pulled at the hole he tore, and Amy was sure the fabric digging in to her skin would leave either bruises or welts. This was one of her nicer pairs of light grey tights and she was kind of pissed off he ruined them without asking permission. 

His fingers grabbed the thong she wore and he pulled it aside. The scrap of fabric was pulled tighter between her legs, rubbing against her wet and swollen core. 

She whimpered. 

Sheldon grabbed her hands and positioned them on her ass. The swiftly moved the thong underneath her fingers. “Hold yourself open for me,” he grumbled. Amy did as she was told. Her arms trembled as she spread her ass cheeks open, and the action caused friction between her legs as the saturated fabric of her thong rubbed against her. 

A drop of something fell on her asshole. Spit? Lube? She couldn’t tell. 

The sound of him opening the condom followed the sound of his bathrobe hitting the floor. Amy shook in anticipation. She was by no means ready for this.

He pushed a finger against her asshole. It didn't give way. 

"I thought you wanted this, hm?" he muttered, his finger was wetting her with whatever fluid had just landed on her. “Isn’t that what you were telling your friends, how you _loved_ this?”

The last time he had done this, he had slowly prepared her. Surely, he wasn't just going to go through with this without preamble?

Amy tensed up when he pushed his finger against her asshole again, this time pushing through. He spat near his fingers and he slipped in a little easier, but it was by no means comfortable. Amy winced. She breathed out through her mouth steadily, trying to breathe the sting away.

“You gonna be a good girl for me, Amy?” Sheldon muttered from behind her, retracting his finger and pushing it in again with difficulty. 

Amy keened. The pain never left.

She sighed in relief when he pulled his finger out. Her relief was short-lived however. She felt Sheldon straddle the back of her thighs, and instead of his finger, she felt his dick press against her asshole now. At least he felt slick with lubrication, but this was sure going to hurt. She tensed up at the thought. She couldn’t even handle just _one finger_ just now. There was no way she could take this. 

“Sheldon,” she moaned desperately, “please don’t… I’m not ready…”

“But you’re so into this, Amy,” he said mockingly, “who am I to deny my girlfriend in giving her what she wants?"

Amy bit her lip. He had made his point. She shouldn’t have blabbed to the girls. But wasn’t this a little harsh? He could have at least prepared her for this pending intrusion.

She stifled her scream in the blanket under her when she felt him push into her. Or, _tried_ to push into her.

"This will only hurt more if you resist me, Amy," Sheldon said harshly.

He pulled her head up by her hair, twisting it and making her face him in the process. She looked at him. Amy blinked rapidly, willing the sudden tears in her eyes to stay where they were.

“Sheldon,” she sobbed.

His eyes didn’t soften at her pleas. It only made him pull her hair harder than before, and press himself into her roughly. Amy flinched, and cowered at the sudden assault. Her teeth drew blood from biting down on her lips too hard to keep from screaming.

“Stop resisting me, Amy,” Sheldon grunted, pulling out and slamming his hips back into her.

Amy yelped. The pain resonated through her. He felt big inside her. Too big.

“Please, stop,” she wailed. The tears falling from her eyes onto the mattress under her.

He pushed in even further instead. Amy gasped for breath. She tried to focus on anything else but the pain he was causing her. His hard breathing, the warmth of his legs against the back of her thighs, the wetness between her legs…

“No,” Sheldon snapped and he pushed into her particularly roughly. “You should be happy I’m giving you what you want, Amy. Now, are you going to take it like the good girl I know you are?”

Amy’s stomach quivered. Something about him speaking to her like that made her weak in the knees. It was a good thing she was lying down already.

He pulled her hair again. “I asked you a question,” he hissed.

“Yes, sir,” she moaned, and tried to relax as he continued to open her up with each thrust of his hips.

He pushed into her once, twice. Amy left out a shuddering breath. She could feel herself opening up for him, he pushed in deeper with each thrust.

She couldn’t help the high pitched moans escaping her throat though.

With his next thrust she shot up off the bed, and her shoulders hit his chest almost immediately. Sheldon was practically lying on top her now, his breath harsh on her ear. Amy daren’t move too much in case it only worsened the pain.

She could feel the coarse hairs surrounding his dick brushing against her. His hips pressed against her hands still holding her ass. She was breathing shallowly. _He was fully inside her now._

Sheldon groaned loudly. “Fuckkk,” he sighed. His face fell down against the side of her head. “That wasn’t so hard now, was it?” he asked breathlessly into her ear.

Amy trembled and tried to remain as still as possible. With each breath she took she could _feel_ all of him inside her. The pain burned.

“It hurts, sir,” she said with a small voice. Perhaps Sheldon would take mercy on her.

He pulled back about halfway – she couldn’t be sure though – and pushed back in. Amy keened. She could hear Sheldon groan in pleasure. _At least one of them was enjoying this._

“But you like the pain, don’t you?” he muttered, his lips brushing her ear.

He continued to push in and pull back, and push in and pull back. He was picking up the pace and Amy had no choice but to let him have his way with her. Each push into her was harder and more intense than the one before. It made her realise he _had_ been holding back before.

Her hands slipped from her ass, her arms tired from the strain by now. She could just rest her arms for a minute, Amy figured.

She regretted it instantly. Without her hands holding herself open, Sheldon had to push into her with more force again, coercing her open for him. Amy cried out.

“Was it not hurting you enough anymore?” Sheldon panted, brutally driving into her.

Amy felt the tears well up in her eyes again. “Please, sir…” she whispered. “I’ll-I’ll do anything…”

Sheldon chuckled ominously.

“Anything you say?” he asked, and he sounded high on power. Amy’s stomach dropped. “But you’re loving this, aren’t you? I bet your pussy’s dripping for me, you little slut.”

Amy gasped. She could feel her pussy throb in response. Besides the ruined tights, she could probably throw the thong she wore away as well.

_The thong!_

She suddenly realised she still had a chance to get some relief. If she just repositioned her hands to her ass again, she could tug on the string of fabric discreetly. Perhaps it would create enough friction on her clit to relief some of the tension…

“Yes, sir,” she moaned in response to his earlier question.

Amy bit her lip and her stomach churned in anticipation. She really wasn’t supposed to be taking any initiative right now, but she was _so turned on_. She could hardly stand it, the amount of tension in her lower body.

Her hands moved to her ass again and she pulled apart her ass cheeks, making Sheldon slide into her with more ease. He groaned loudly behind her. Amy hooked her fingers under the fabric of her thong and pulled it to the side. The friction caused shocks of pleasure to go through her. She tried to stifle her gasp in the mattress under her, but failed.

Sheldon stopped his movements and Amy stopped breathing when she felt his fingers enclose her wrist tightly. He twisted her hand to such an unnatural angle that she had no choice but to let go.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he hissed.

He pulled out of her carefully, and Amy whimpered at the sensation of him pulling out of her ass. She felt sore, almost violated. She didn’t dare to answer him. He climbed off her, and Amy lay still on the bed. She heard him rummage around behind her. She couldn’t be sure of what he was doing.

Suddenly, his hands were on her hips again, and he tugged what was left of her tights and her panties off of her.

“Apparently tying you up isn’t enough to stop you from trying to make this about _your_ pleasure,” he murmured. “And this while I have been nothing but considerate of your wants and desires, Amy.”

His hands moved from her ankles up her calves and to the inside of her thighs. Amy trembled. 

Amy could only dream he would touch her _there_. She knew that was wishful thinking. The chances of her coming at all tonight were lessening by the second.

His hands bypassed her wet and aching centre and moved to her ass instead. He pulled on her hips, moving her ass in the air.

“I didn’t want to do this,” he said, and Amy heard the swoosh of clothes falling down and the unmistakeable sound of leather being pulled tight against each other. “I don’t know how else to make you see reason, Amy.”

Amy stiffened. One of his hands – his left – was softly stroking her ass, as if he was prepping her.

“Count for me.”

Amy yelped when she felt the unyielding leather of his belt hit her ass full force. It burned on a whole other level than when his hand did this.

“One,” she gasped.

The sound of the belt making what she could only assume were giant red welts on her bottom echoed around the room as Sheldon mercilessly whipped her over and over again.

“Ten,” Amy panted, the tears falling from her eyes once again.

The final blow didn’t land on her buttocks, but hit her straight between her legs. Amy sobbed. The burst of pain mixed with a strange sort of pleasure as her clit was somewhat stimulated. She was conflicted what to feel however.

“Eleven,” she whispered.

She heard him drop the belt to the floor, the sound of the metal hitting the ground sounded like music to her ears. Thank God that was over. She wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. She sighed in relief. The stings of pain still resonated through her. Her ass felt like it was on fire.

Sheldon pulled her up by her hair and Amy gasped in pain. She was bent over backwards, her head coming to rest against his chest.

His hand enclosed around her neck as he looked in her eyes from above her. She could see him catalogue her expression as well as the dried up streaks the tears had made across her cheeks. His other hand swiped away what was left of them. He pulled on her jaw, opening her mouth for him.

Amy gasped for breath as he pressed down on her windpipe.

His eyes stared her down. “Did you learn your lesson now?” he asked.

Amy felt lightheaded. She couldn’t answer with him pressing against her like this. He kept staring at her, his jaw tight. He pulled on her hair again, making her bend backwards further, her mouth agape. The lack of oxygen was affecting her. She closed her eyes when she felt him spit into her open mouth.

He released her throat and her hair at the same time and pushed her onto the bed again.

Amy panted filling her lungs with much needed air again. He had never been like this with her. How the hell was she supposed to say a safe word when she couldn’t speak due to her windpipe being closed off? While she felt somewhat appalled at his actions, a small part of her reminded her that he had every right to do what he wanted with her.

She _had_ misbehaved after all. But she hadn’t misbehaved that badly to get punished this severely.

Sheldon pulled her up by her arm, and Amy sat on the edge of the bed. She looked up at him, still trembling from everything he had done to her. The residual pain was everywhere. Her ass, her throat, her scalp, her pussy - but if that was from the hit she took there or the need for friction, she couldn’t be sure.

Sheldon was pumping up and down his erect member in front of her. He had removed the condom. Amy took a deep breath and let saliva fill her mouth. She knew what she had to do next after all.

Amy looked up at him again, and moved forward. She engulfed his member in her mouth. She didn’t want to brag, but she had gotten pretty good at this. His skin tasted of a mixture between latex and baby wipes. She couldn’t help but be appreciative of him attempting to clean up a bit.

Amy moaned around him, taking him in further. Sheldon groaned from above her.

“You _can_ be a good girl if you want,” he muttered, and held her head still as he pushed his hips into her. Amy gagged involuntarily.

“You love my dick in your mouth, don’t you?”

She did, but she didn’t love it when he did this. She had no way to tell him so with her hands still tied on her back and him holding her head in place as he kept pushing his dick further and further down her throat.

Sheldon was relentless however, as he kept moving her head up and down his member while he pushed his hips into her in the same rhythm. Amy choked and gagged around him.

Despite the almost bruising way with which he was fucking her mouth, she could feel her pussy getting even wetter than it was before she started this. The lack of friction was becoming unbearable again.

Amy slowly opened her legs a little, tilting her hips down on the bed beneath her. Maybe she could dry hump the mattress, she figured.

The grip on her hair intensified though, and before she could get some sort of relief, her throat was all but impaled by his cock.

Sheldon grunted and pulled her off him. He looked disappointed in her.

Amy looked down in shame. She hadn’t done well. She tried to pleasure herself again. He must think the spanking hadn’t made an impression on her at all. That couldn’t be further from the truth, but she _needed_ more. He would understand, right? Her heart ached and tears welled in her eyes once again, but this time not out of pain.

Sheldon sighed deeply and walked to the head of the bed. By the way the mattress dipped down, Amy could tell that he had climbed on top of it. She sniffled and blinked to stop crying.

“ _Amy_ ,” Sheldon said from behind her. “Get up. And turn around.”

Amy got up, her legs shaking a little. She turned around slowly.

Sheldon had lain down on the bed, his head propped up by a pillow. Amy eyed him. His dick glistened with her saliva. Sheldon’s chest was heaving.

“You know I can’t tolerate this behaviour of you trying to get yourself off any chance you get,” he spoke lowly, berating her. “It’s annoying. And that’s coming from _me_.”

Amy looked down in shame again.

Sheldon sighed deeply. “Go on then,” he commanded. “Get yourself off. When that’s over with, I will not be accepting any of your precious behaviours. Is that clear?”

Amy blushed. “Yes, sir.”

She looked up at him. Was she supposed to climb up on him now and make herself come? She still couldn’t use her hands. The only way to come for her was to stimulate her clit. She could go straddle his face, but quickly decided against that. He would probably not accept that. Or she could sit on top of him. If she managed to rub herself against his pubic bone, she should be able to get enough friction.

It wouldn’t take much anyway.

Amy swallowed and awkwardly climbed on top of the bed. She moved towards his hips on her knees slowly, the loss of hands was really starting to hold her back now.

She halted. She couldn’t really swing one of her legs over his hips like this, she’d fall down for sure.

“C-c-could you help me?” she mumbled. “Sir?”

Sheldon looked at her with thinly veiled surprise. “Riding me, hm?” he chuckled. “I thought you’d come to sit on my face.”

Amy blushed. _Drat._ She should have just done that. He _was_ willing to, it seemed. Now she really had to work for an orgasm. She felt like a fool.

“I didn’t think I deserved that, sir,” she whispered, her voice small.

Sheldon sat up and grasped her face. His hand squeezed her jaw tightly, making her open her mouth again. “That’s right, you didn’t,” he hissed. He spat in her mouth again.

Amy’s heart palpitated.

“Now turn around,” he ordered.

Amy blinked, and before she could even make a move herself, Sheldon had grabbed her hips and half lifted her. He settled her between his open legs and turned her around. Amy lost her balance, but Sheldon pulled her back by the bonds on her arms.

“Ride me then,” he said.

Amy felt his hard dick against the cleft of her ass. _Was she supposed to impale herself on him?_

She let out a stuttering breath and lifted herself slightly up by her knees. Sheldon was still holding her hips with one hand, and the other swiped across the wetness between her legs, bypassing her clit the entire time.

“I was right, you’re dripping for me,” he muttered, sounding smug. Amy whimpered.

His dick was there now, slick with the abundance of wetness. Sheldon pulled her down roughly on top of him. The air left her lungs in a quiet scream. _Finally._

The moment he entered her always felt incredible. And now even more than any other time. The pain in her ass was still there, and having him in her pussy so close to the tingles of pain made the feeling of him inside her that much more intense.

She shuddered on top of him.

This position on top of him wasn’t going to make her come at all. He had ordered her to turn around on purpose. Amy took a deep breath and lifted herself up on her knees and moved back down. _Ooh,_ it felt good to have him inside her again. She moaned softly, and increased her pace.

Sheldon’s hands were on her hips again, and he pushed her forward a little. Amy yelped at the change of angle. His dick inside her brushed up against spots she didn’t know she had.

She gasped when she felt his hands on her ass, kneading the still heated flesh of her bottom. She really wouldn’t be able to sit the next day. His hands let go for a short time, and when his hands returned she could feel his now slick fingers probing her ass again.

“Please,” she keened. She didn’t even know anymore if she was begging him to stop, or to continue.

“Fuck, you’re such a nasty slut, aren’t you?” Sheldon exclaimed as his finger pushed inside her. “Begging me for it even…”

Amy bit her lip to muffle her screams as he pushed another finger inside her. She felt so full again. She had stopped her movements on him, trying to adjust to the double invasion of his fingers in her ass and his throbbing dick inside her.

His unoccupied hand swatted her ass. “Did I tell you to stop?” he hissed.

“N-No, sir,” Amy mumbled, and resumed her movements on top of him. He kept penetrating her ass with his fingers with each of her movements on top of him. She was moaning nonstop now.

The dual sensation of his member in her pussy and his fingers in her ass was slowly driving her insane. She needed more to get there though, but she had a feeling it was going to be mind-blowing when she finally did reach her climax.

“How badly do you wanna come right now?” he asked, the tone in his voice sounded almost evil. His fingers in her ass were working her open even more than she already was.

Amy mewled. “So bad, sir,” she whimpered.

“Oh yeah?” he murmured. “Do you think you deserve to come with the way you acted?”

While Amy knew she hadn’t behaved well, she had taken his punishments like a good girl. Hadn’t she?

“Please, sir,” she begged, breathlessly. Her legs were starting to hurt from the workout she was having riding him like this. “I can’t take anymore…”

He chuckled. “Oh, you poor thing,” he said maliciously, “maybe next time you should learn to think before you brag to your friends if you can’t handle the consequences, hm?”

He was loosening the bonds on her wrists though. Apparently it only took him one strategic tug on the rope to untie her, Amy sighed in relief as her hands were freed. She slowly turned her wrists around, enjoying the feeling of her blood flowing through them again.

Sheldon pushed his fingers into her roughly, and Amy almost toppled over. She held onto his knees on both sides of her. The fact that he had released her hand did not necessarily mean that she was allowed to touch herself, she reckoned.

“You _are_ learning, Amy,” Sheldon said appreciatively, “good… good.” He groaned in pleasure as she clenched around his member inside her.

“You’re gonna come for me, but only when I tell you to,” he muttered, grunting with each downward move she made on top of him. Amy whimpered in response.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed.

“ _Fuck_ , I love it when you ride me like this, you know that?” Sheldon groaned behind her.

Amy made a high pitched noise when she felt him probe her ass even more. She gasped. Didn’t he already have two fingers inserted in her? She was panting now, he was pulling her open with two hands and Amy was now sure it was yet _another_ digit that was slowly making its way inside her.

Amy panted. It was too much with his dick pounding into her pussy from below, and his fingers opening her even more. She felt too full, too stretched out. “Ahh, _sir_ ,” she groaned in pain. “I can’t…”

“Oh, but you can,” Sheldon said. “You’re gonna take it like the good little slut you are, and if you behave like _I_ want you to, you’ll get rewarded.”

Amy gasped in pain.

“Please sir,” she mumbled. “Wha-what is it I have to do…”

Sheldon pushed up into her from below. “You’re gonna promise me not to talk to _anyone_ about the things I do to you,” he grunted. He removed one of his fingers from her ass, and Amy groaned at the sensation.

Her head was pulled back by his hand on her hair. Amy yelped. “Is that clear?” he demanded, his pace now blistering.

“Yes,” Amy breathed out. He smacked her ass hard. The pain shot through her as his hand came into contact with the spot he had so mercilessly whipped before. She had forgotten to call him ‘sir’.

“Promise me, Amy.”

“I promise, sir,” she moaned.

He kept pounding into her. “Good,” he groaned. “Good girl.” Amy’s heart soared at his appraisal.

“Touch yourself.”

Amy almost didn’t dare believe him. She moved her right hand to between her legs, and gasped in intense relief as her fingers touched down on her clit. She was so, _so_ tense now. Sheldon had never taken it this far with her; milking it out to a point of physical pain almost as soon as she touched herself.

“Ah,” she whimpered. She was almost coming already. “Please…” she begged.

“You’re mine, Amy,” Sheldon grunted, “mine alone, you hear me? Only I get to do this to you, and only I get to know about it.”

Amy nodded weakly. She had learned her lesson now. Never speak of their sex life again. This punishment would be the death of her. She needed to come. She was almost there. _Almost_.

“Come then.”

Amy cried out. Her body convulsed on top of him. A feeling of euphoria exploded in her body, so different from the usual waves crashing down on the shore, each bigger than the one before, this was an explosion that kept on going, and going, and going.

She could feel her muscles contracting around him, she sobbed in the sweet, sweet relief she felt. Her entire body tingled and shook on top of him.

Her eyes closed involuntarily and she was falling, falling, unable to support herself any longer. Hands grasped her arms and upper body from behind her, and she let herself fall back in his embrace.

Then there was nothing.

Darkness. White noise.

“Amy,” Sheldon called her from a great distance. “Come back to me, Amy.”

She opened her eyes and found herself on laying on her stomach on the bed. Hands stroked over her hair and her back. She gasped deeply. Sheldon slowly came into focus in front of her.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Sheldon muttered, a smirk on the corners of his mouth. “Do you need another minute, or will you be able to have me take you again?”

Amy blinked at him. _What had happened?_ She was still breathing deeply. Her pussy tingled with residual shocks from what was apparently the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her bottom burned from his whips still. The pain in her ass still zinged through her.

“It won’t take long, not after having you come on my dick like that,” Sheldon continued. Amy eyed him; he was pumping his erection with his left hand. It was glistening. 

She was still coming down to earth.

“Where do you want me, Amy?” he was climbing on top of her, moving her legs apart with his knees. “Want me to come in your pussy?”

His hand moved over her cunt and Amy winced at the feeling. She was too sensitive. She groaned in response.

“Hmm,” Sheldon hummed, already spreading open her ass cheeks with his hands. “I’ll come somewhere else then.”

Amy gasped and saw stars as he pushed his rock-hard member in her ass again. He had opened her up by now, and his entrance was almost painless.

She heard Sheldon groan in her ear, his body fully covering her back as he pumped into her deeply. “You’ve been a really good girl now, Amy,” he muttered. “Don’t make me change my opinion on that again.”

And with that threat he pumped into her hard. It didn’t take him long to come, groaning her name and trembling against her. Amy inhaled sharply as she felt his hot sperm shoot up her ass.

Sheldon let his body fall down on her fully. His pressed a kiss behind her ear. “My good girl,” he mumbled.

Amy held her breath as she felt him pull out of her. He was spreading her ass cheeks open again, and Amy squirmed as she felt his cum drip from her ass to her pussy.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Sheldon muttered.

He fell down next to her and pulled her against him. Amy sighed into his chest. She didn’t know what to think. Or feel. His sperm continued to drip out of her ass, and it made her pussy tingle.

Sheldon kissed her forehead. “I love you Amy, but don’t _ever_ enrage me like this again.”

But Amy barely heard him as she drifted off out of pure exhaustion.

* * *

_Eight days later_

* * *

Amy looked up as Sheldon entered their apartment. Her stomach constricted almost immediately upon seeing him.

The last time they made love – no, _had sex_ – had been something else. She still didn’t know how to process it. Sheldon had looked for her limits. _Really_ looked for them. And while she hadn’t used her safe word, she still felt somewhat uncomfortable around him now.

The things he had said to her resonated in her head.

_“You’re gonna take it like the good little slut you are, and if you behave like I want you to, you’ll get rewarded.”_

She was ashamed to admit to herself she felt herself get wet as she remember how he had manhandled her. Taken her. Like he owned her.

It caused her body to tingle with excitement.

“Hello Sheldon,” she said from her seat at the table.

He walked over to her and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. “I got you something,” he muttered.

“Oh?” Amy said, a smile forming on her face already. _Maybe it was Neuron magazine,_ she hoped. She had forgotten to buy one this month, and the store she usually went to was all out.

Sheldon pulled out a small, black box from his pocket and held it out to her.

Amy furrowed her brow and her stomach did summersaults. For a second she thought he was going to propose to her, but he would get down on one knee surely?

She took the box with shaking fingers and opened the lid. In it lay two sparkling earrings.

“Oh wow,” she exclaimed. _That had to be expensive._ “What is this for?” she questioned, surprised at the sudden gift.

Sheldon cleared his throat.

“It’s to remind you that when you behave well, you get rewarded,” his voice was low and seductive as he answered her.

A flash of arousal went through Amy at once. She felt her face heat up at the intensity of his stare.

“Th-thank you, sir,” she whispered, shakily.

“No…” Sheldon muttered. “Call me _Daddy_.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon pushed hard on her shoulders, bringing her to her knees in front of him. He held her down while his other hand unfastened his belt buckle.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” he snarled.

Amy gaped at him in shock. _What was he doing?_

Sheldon lowered his pants and pulled out his half-hard dick. His hand cradled her head and he pulled on her jaw, opening her mouth for him. “Suck me hard then Amy, we don’t have all day.”

Amy’s stomach fluttered. She could barely register what was happening before he all but shoved his dick in her mouth. Amy gagged as he pushed against the back of her throat.

“Come on, baby, you can do better for Daddy now,” Sheldon grumbled.

Amy moaned around his member in response. She could feel her pussy get wet instantly.

She worked her jaw open, taking him as far as possible in her mouth. Sheldon moaned above her, holding her head still as he fucked her mouth.

He grew harder and bigger in her mouth. Amy was already worked up, but giving head really got her motor running.

Sheldon looked down on her.

“There’s my good girl,” he groaned. “What were you thinking though, calling me ‘Daddy’ in front of Leonard?”

Amy couldn’t really answer with her mouth full of dick.

“Are you that desperate for attention?” he asked, “it really doesn’t become you, Amy.”

He pushed into her mouth harshly and Amy gagged. “You can just ask Daddy for a spanking if you want one Amy,” he muttered, holding her head still as he pushed himself further down her throat. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing until Amy’s nose brushed against his lower body.

Amy was inhaling shallowly through her nose. She had never taken him this far in her mouth. Or throat, technically speaking.

Sheldon started to pump into her slowly, and Amy was seeing black spot in front of her eyes. She couldn’t breathe, and with every inhale she took through her nose, she somehow tightened her throat around his member.

She moaned, and grasped hold of his upper legs to push him away. She didn’t like this.

But Sheldon held her head and pushed into her again. “What do you think you’re doing? You don’t get to decide when we’re done with this,” he hissed.

He pushed into her throat once, twice more and Amy gasped for breath around his member. Sheldon pulled on her hair roughly, extracting himself from her throat.

Amy panted loudly, the oxygen filling her lungs again. She looked up at Sheldon just in time to see him raise his hand. The backhand of his hand struck her hard across her cheek, the impact of the blow making her fall over. Her cheek burned with residual pain. She lay on her side on the ground, watching Sheldon with fearful eyes.

He looked livid.

“Get up,” he spat.

Amy scrambled around and awkwardly got up on shaking legs. She was trembling all over. Her panties were probably one soaked-through mess. Commanding Sheldon had that effect on her, she had come to realise.

She just wished he wasn’t that rough with her all the time.

“I don’t know what to do with you Amy,” Sheldon said, sounding disappointed. “I try to give you what you want; the spankings, my dick in your ass – or your throat…”

Amy blushed at his crude language, her nipples hardening in response.

“But you never _really_ do your best, do you?” Sheldon finished, his hand cradling her jaw.

Amy blinked rapidly. Her eyes filling with unshed tears now. She _did_ do her best. Didn’t he see that? She was just physically unable to do some of the things he wanted to do.

He was playing a rather cruel trick on her to make it seem like _he_ was doing things to please _her_ , and not the other way around. That wasn’t their dynamic after all.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows at her. “And?” he said, slowly and clearly, waiting for her to continue.

“And I’ll try to do better next time, I promise,” Amy said, her voice small.

Sheldon grasped her jaw more firmly, and took a step closer to her. “You’ll _try?!_ ” he repeated, incredulously. “You either do or you don’t, Amy,” he hissed, his other hand closing around her throat. “I _know_ you can do better, baby… Just now, I knew you could take me entirely in your throat… Just like I know you love it when I take you in your ass… I hardly have to stretch you open anymore nowadays, do I?”

Amy blushed, and her tummy burned with suppressed desire. Just yesterday he had fucked her in her ass again, and when he had finally given her permission to come, it had been glorious.

“So, you’ll do better for me now,” he finished. His eyes dark and demanding.

“Yes, Daddy,” Amy muttered.

Sheldon nodded stiffly. He buttoned up his pants with difficulty and stalked past her to their bedroom. Amy took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

She followed him wordlessly.

“Take off your clothes,” he said, pulling off his own shirts and unfastening his pants again. Amy quickly disrobed, letting her clothes fall to the floor. Her panties were soaked through.

“Amy,” Sheldon said in a berating tone. He lifted his eyebrows at her angrily. Amy quickly moved down to collect her clothes and throw them in the hamper near the door to the bathroom, but it was too late.

Sheldon’s hands grasped her wrists firmly. “You’re asking for a spanking with this behaviour, baby,” he hissed. His palm connected to her ass with a loud smack. Amy hissed in pain.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered, and Amy moved fast, obeying his orders.

Sheldon was stalking towards her, his dick hard and glistening with her saliva still, as he moved closer. He came to a stop in front of her.

While stroking his dick up and down, his eyes roamed over her.

“Where shall I come today, hm?” he asked lowly, his eyes moving from her face to her tits and down. “You loved it when I came in your ass yesterday, didn’t you baby?”

Amy trembled.

She swallowed away the dryness in her throat. “Yes, Daddy,” she mumbled.

“Yes,” he hissed, his eyes roaming over her. “Tell Daddy how it felt to have my cum dripping out of your ass during the day…”

Amy gasped slightly. She recalled the feeling all too well. During one of her meetings with her boss she had squirmed in her seat as she felt the stickiness gather in her panties.

She blushed under his gaze.

“I bet you felt like a slut, didn’t you,” he whispered, his tone menacing. His fingers caressed her cheek softly. Amy looked away shamefully.

He lifted her face towards him by his hand on her cheek. He pulled on her jaw and Amy recoiled a bit when she felt him spit in her mouth.

“You’re _my_ slut, Amy,” he muttered. “And I get to do whatever I want to you. You know that by now, don’t you?”

Amy nodded quickly. “Yes, Daddy.”

Sheldon narrowed his eyes slightly. His eyes shifted to the diamond earrings that she wore. “Good,” he mumbled.

“Now that we’ve established that, tell me something,” he said, and Amy bit her lip in nervous anticipation already. “Of all the things I do to you, tell me what you like most.”

Amy blinked rapidly. She didn’t know how to respond. What if she gave the wrong answer? Or should she be honest about what she liked and didn’t? She always had her safe word for the off-chance he would go over her limits. If she were honest with herself, she had almost used it on several occasions. She just felt like she would disappoint him if she gave in.

“Well?” he asked, his fingers softly grazing her cheek.

“I like whatever you want to do, Sir,” she said, afraid of what he might respond.

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you now? And that’s what you like most?”

“Yes, Sir,” Amy nodded.

“Give me an example then,” he said, testing her.

Amy thought quickly. “I like it when you – when you make me suck your dick,” she spoke with a small voice.

The corners of his mouth lifted up. “When I _make you_ , hm?” he repeated, grinning. “Oh, I love to play with you baby girl. And I know how wet it gets you. I just needed you to admit it.”

Amy blushed.

“How does _that_ feel, knowing how you like being a good slut for your Daddy?”

Amy looked up at him. She didn’t really know _how_ it felt. She just had this inexplicable urge to please him in any way she could. After years of pining for his affections, waking up next to him every day still felt like a dream. And if he wanted her to be submissive to his demands and needs, then that is what she would be.

“Good,” she whispered.

Sheldon looked at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners with supressed mirth. “Yeah, does it feel good?” he asked. His hand was slowly stroking her cheek again, and Amy worried for a second he would slap her again.

“Then tell me, baby,” he said, the tone of his voice changing from cajoling to menacing, “if you like being a good slut so much, you never behave like you should?”

Amy gasped. She felt her entire body heat up with shame and fear. She blinked up at him.

“A _real_ good slut would be on her knees begging me for my cock right now,” he spoke quietly, “but you’re neither begging nor on your knees, aren’t you?”

Amy looked at him wide-eyed. She made to move off the bed, planning to lower herself on her knees in front of him.

He pushed her back roughly, making her fall back on her back. “That’s too little too late now, Amy,” he barked. “Turn around.”

She did as she was told, panting already, as she lay on her stomach. She could hear him open the drawer of the night stand on his side of the bed. She wasn’t allowed to look in there. But she could only guess what was in there besides the lube and condoms she knew he kept there.

“I can’t decide how to teach you this lesson, Amy,” he mumbled, and she heard him rummage through the contents of the drawer. “Would you prefer option A or option B?”

Amy felt cornered. She didn’t know what either of the options entailed. But knowing Sheldon, she would find both them exciting as well as somewhat degrading.

“If you’re not going to choose, I guess we could do both of them,” Sheldon said when she stayed quiet for too long. “Come to think of it, maybe both options would teach you how to behave like a good slut once and for all.”

_SMACK!_

Amy inhaled sharply when she felt his hand connect to her bottom hard.

“You know when we’re playing like this I expect you to obey me and cater to my every need?” he spoke lowly, his palm gripping the buttock he just slapped firmly.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Amy stammered.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Amy trembled under his palm. He had hit the same spot four times now. It stung on a whole new level. At least it was just her ass he was spanking now, she figured. His hand was firm on her ass, as he squeezed her hard.

He released her butt and gave her one final smack. Amy gasped softly.

She could hear him rummage around in the drawer again. She shivered in anticipation. The next time he touched her, his fingers were slick with lubricant. He was probing at her ass. Amy inhaled sharply. She was still a bit sore from the day before.

He hadn’t taken her in her ass two days in a row before. In fact, she could count the times he had taken her there on two hands. She stilled in anticipation when his finger pushed against her harder.

“I don’t _want_ to hurt you, Amy,” Sheldon muttered quietly, while he slowly moved two slick fingers over her sore ass, “but you understand that I can’t let this behaviour go unpunished. It seemed to take an astonishing amount of time for it to come through to you… And that for a woman with a _doctorate_.”

Amy bit her lip as he pushed one of his fingers inside her slowly as he finished speaking. He sounded thoroughly disappointed. It hurt. She was too sore from the day before.

He pushed on and she hissed in pain. Sheldon stilled.

“Is your ass a little sore from last night, baby?” he asked, his voice sounded mocking.

Amy swallowed thickly. “N-no, I can take it,” she said, but her voice wobbled.

“There’s a good girl,” Sheldon said quietly as he inserted a thick, long plug in her aching hole.

* * *

Amy tried not to squirm too much during dinner, as she sat in her usual seat with Sheldon on her left. Penny threw her a few quizzical looks over the evening. Amy tried to give her smiles instead of grimaces.

While the plug felt uncomfortable and she had to work to keep it inside – the horror that it would slip out, she would never be able to live that down – it also felt incredibly titillating. She had put on a different pair of panties then the ones she wore (those were soaked through anyway) and had taken a careful look in the mirror before she left. She was convinced nothing was visible through the rigid denim of her skirt.

But still.

This was new. Taking the shenanigans usually reserved for the privacy of their home to the outside world.

Although, Sheldon probably considered 4A to be his home still. A bit, at least. They had been living in 4B for quite a few months now, but a lot of their time was still spent across the hall. Sometimes Amy wondered if he was fully committing to living with her.

Amy couldn’t wait for the evening to come to a close.

Her ass hurt, and she was tense with nerves and anticipation. Sheldon seemed unperturbed though. He sat beside her, lecturing his friends on anything and everything, while he glanced at her from time to time.

He didn’t look at her any differently.

If it weren’t for the resonating pain on her buttocks and the pain caused by the unyielding plug in her ass, she would have thought this was just another day with their social group.

After all the take out containers were gone, Amy couldn’t take it anymore. She _had to_ leave. Her arousal had reached a critical point. She feared that if she just moved against the leather of the couch she would erupt in a fit of pleasurable tingles.

And also; her ass really couldn’t take it anymore, with the plug inside her.

Every time she shifted in her seat – and she tried to sit as still as possible – her nerve endings were stimulated by the silicone covered stainless steel plug. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. Or whimpering, more accurately.

Penny gave her another suspicious look when Amy squirmed in her seat again as she was forced to move in her seat by Bernadette taking a seat next to her.

“You okay, Ames?” she asked.

Amy masked her expression of slight discomfort. “Yes, I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

She could feel Sheldon’s eyes on her from her left.

“You seem to be squirming a lot,” Penny remarked. “Does the Thai food not agree with you?”

Amy almost sighed in relief. Penny just handed her a solid excuse to leave.

“Actually,” Amy said, and palmed her stomach to indicate tummy troubles, “I guess the spicy curry is not doing too well on my digestive system. I think I’ll excuse myself for tonight.”

Sheldon merely looked at her.

A chorus of _‘I hope you feel better’_ s and ‘ _I’m sorry Amy’_ s chimed around her. Amy almost felt bad for lying to them. She got up from the couch on shaky legs. She was so, _so_ tense. Penny had figured her out. She was sure.

“It’s too bad you have to go, Ames,” Penny said, frowning at her. “Maybe you should lie down for a bit.”

Amy nodded. _Yes, she needed to lie down. In her bed, with Sheldon between her legs taking out that damned plug and ploughing into her hard. That’s what she needed._

“Come with me, I have some Pepto and a hot-water bottle for you,” Penny continued, standing up as well and walking ahead of Amy towards the bedrooms at the back of the apartment.

Amy stalled. She had those at her own apartment. _Surely Penny knew that?_ Amy walked after her nonetheless – it would be weird not to follow her, wouldn’t it? – carefully still, overly sensitive from the ongoing assault on her asshole.

She felt Sheldon’s eyes on her the whole walk there.

* * *

“Penny?” Amy called out, opening the door to the bathroom; the most logical place to keep medicines and similar things.

“In here,” Penny called out from what used to be Sheldon’s bedroom. Amy shuffled towards the bedroom, and entered it slowly. It still felt weird to be in Sheldon’s room. Illicit almost. And while a lot of his comic books, trainsets and other personal belongings were moved across the hall now, some of the furniture still remained there. His bed was now reserved for guests, although Leonard and Penny hardly ever hard people staying over.

Penny closed the door behind Amy loudly and turned to her. She was still carrying her glass of red wine.

“Okay, spill,” she said, grinning wickedly. Taking a big sip of her wine.

Amy blushed in slight panic. “W-what?”

“You don’t have a stomach ache from the curry,” Penny said, eying her up and down, “I saw you squirming before you even had your first bite to eat.”

Amy was silent and bit her lip.

“And don’t think I wouldn’t notice the way Sheldon keeps looking at you.”

Amy swallowed thickly. Sometimes she really didn’t give Penny enough credit; what she lacked in academic prowess, she more than made up for in reading social cues. Penny seemed way too hyped.

“So,” Penny said, smirking at her, “What is it? Is it one of those vibrators you can remote control? Cause I didn’t see Sheldon use his phone at all. _Has it been turned on this entire time?”_

Amy just blushed harder. She gaped, trying to think of something to say. Penny was shaking her head at her, grinning wider and wider still.

“What a _dog_ ,” she said, her voice filled with awe.

Amy knew she shouldn’t talk about her sex life with Sheldon. She shouldn’t. The last time she had blabbed, Sheldon had punished her so severely she had blacked out when she finally came. If he ever found out she was violating his rules again, she would never hear the end of it.

Unless he never found out.

“It-it’s not a vibrator,” she whispered softly.

Penny’s eyes widened. “What is it then?” she asked quietly, matching Amy’s volume.

“Oh, Penny, I can’t take it anymore,” Amy whispered in a rush. “Maybe I’ll just take it out now, there’s no reason for him to find out. You can’t tell him!”

Penny furrowed her brow at her. “Amy,” she said slowly, carefully. “These things you do… it’s consensual right?”

Amy stared back. As if Sheldon would ever intentionally hurt her.

“It’s consensual,” she confirmed, and Penny breathed out in relief.

“It’s just this thing we do,” Amy mumbled – blushing furiously. “Sheldon likes to be dominating. Punish me when I don’t play by his rules and stuff.”

Penny smirked again. “I can’t say I’m surprised,” she chuckled. “Of course sex has to be by his rules too… But take _what_ out now?”

Amy bit her lip. “The butt plug.”

Penny’s eyes widened, and if the conversation wasn’t somewhat serious, it would have looked comical.

“He has you wearing a butt plug all through dinner?” Penny said in awe. “Either you were a _really bad girl_ , or the both of you are way kinkier than I ever would have guessed.”

_Was Penny mocking her?_ Amy couldn’t really care anymore. She needed relief – either in the form of an orgasm or in the removal of that damn plug from her butt.

She swallowed thickly. “I misbehaved quite badly,” she whispered. “I accidentally called him _Daddy_ , in front of Leonard.”

Penny guffawed and immediately clasped a hand in front of her mouth. “I’m sorry, that’s not funny,” she stage-whispered, “but I’m just picturing Sheldon being mad at you for that and then punishing you like _this._ ”

Amy shrugged her shoulders. “He gave a spanking first,” she mumbled.

“Dayum Amy!” Penny exclaimed. Amy widened her eyes and looked back at the door; afraid the others might overhear them, but all she heard was the opening music to Star Wars coming faintly through the door.

“So. How wet are you now?” Penny continued.

Amy stared at her bestie. “A little,” she lied through her teeth.

Penny raised an eyebrow at her. “A little?” she said, calling her out. “If I had a plug in my ass for an hour, I would have slipped straight off that leather couch you were just sitting on.”

Amy blushed. Penny talking this explicitly only increased her arousal for some reason. She shrugged again and looked away. The entire situation was too uncomfortable, too awkward and too strangely arousing. She felt such a great need to go away.

Her need to leave was even bigger than the need to come, and that was saying something.

“Ames,” Penny said softly, and she was suddenly very close to her. “Sheldon doesn’t have to know.”

Before she knew what was happening, Penny’s lips were on hers. Amy froze in shock. She inhaled through her nose sharply. Penny had moved into her personal space awfully quickly; one of her hands had moved to Amy’s waist and the other was holding her head close.

Amy let out a shuddering breath, and gave in. Penny coaxed her mouth open and their tongues brushed against each other. Amy couldn’t help but whimper in her opened mouth. She could count the people she had kissed in her life on one hand – but none of them kissed like Penny.

Sensual, soft, wet but not too wet, stimulating, and _hot_ , so incredibly hot.

Or maybe that was just because Amy was violating so many rules right now. Not to mention kissing her bestie – something that had been a fantasy of hers for years.

Penny pulled back from her, licking her lips. Her eyes looked darker.

“Come,” she said, pulling Amy with her to the bed. _Sheldon’s old bed._ Amy stared at it and came to a halt. What was happening? Was Penny seriously suggesting they do _something_ on Sheldon’s bed?

She had no time to process what was going on; Penny was already helping her out of her skirt.

“I’m way too curious to see you all plugged-up,” she said, grinning at Amy wickedly again.

“Penny - -“

The air felt cold against her now bare legs as Amy stepped out of her shoes and tights as if in a daze. Penny was smirking at Amy as she was crouched in front of her. Amy looked down at her. She was practically naked from the waist down. Only Sheldon and her gynaecologist had seen certain parts of her.

Until now it seemed.

“But do you and Sheldon have safe words and stuff?” Penny continued, as if she was talking about something mundane like the weather.

“Y-yes,” Amy replied. Penny’s fingers were hooked around the waistband of her panties now.

Her stomach swooped. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about this for years, Ames,” Penny winked at her. Amy exhaled in shock – apparently she hadn’t been that good at hiding her latent gay feelings for her bestie.

Her panties pooled around her ankles suddenly.

Penny didn’t waste any time after that. She raised herself to her full height and her hands were at the top of Amy’s bare thighs, and she moved her right hand between Amy’s legs swiftly.

Amy gasped at the sensation – her eyes rolled back in her head immediately.

“ _A little wet_ she says,” Penny chuckled. “You’re drenched, sweetie.”

Amy moaned softly. _Penny was fingering her_. She would probably wake up soon. Because this _had_ to be a dirty dream.

“Let me see that misbehaving ass of yours,” Penny whispered conspiratorially in her ear.

She turned Amy around and pushed her towards the bed. Amy fell forward, her hands breaking her fall. This was the very same bed she and Sheldon had had their Dungeons & Dragons sexual encounter. _Sheldon._

What was she doing? She had promised Sheldon never to speak to anyone about their sex life. And yet here she was, spilling the beans to Penny. Not just spilling the beans.

“Damn, Sheldon,” Penny chuckled. Her hand moved over Amy’s ass, and Amy groaned at her touch. Her butt was still sensitive from his vigorous spanking earlier.

“You must be a very bad girl, Amy, for him to punish you so,” Penny said, but she sounded delighted. “Or you’re just a dirty _slut_.”

Amy stilled. Penny’s fingers moved to her aching ass now, and Amy felt her fingers close around the flared base of the plug. She tugged on it a little. Amy moaned, her stomach constricted with nerves and arousal. She felt her pussy clench around nothing, desperate now.

But then her pussy no longer clenched around nothing, but around Penny’s slender fingers instead. “AH,” Amy gasped, and Penny’s thumb brushed across her clit while her fingers moved inside her.

Ever so slowly she felt Penny tug on the offending device in her ass again. “Relax, sweetie,” Penny coaxed, and Amy tried to – breathing out slowly, relaxing the muscle she had been clenching all evening in fear of the plug slipping out.

“Ohhh,” Amy moaned into the mattress as Penny carefully pulled it out of her. The relief. The sweet, sweet, sweet relief of being rid of it.

“Shit, this thing is thick,” Penny commented. “You gotta hand it to Sheldon though, little slut.”

Amy felt as if she was run over by a truck for some reason. And she still hadn’t had her orgasm yet. But being free of the punishment she had to endure all evening felt almost as good as coming. She was breathing heavily, and turned on her side on the bed. She looked at Penny wearily.

“Thank you.”

Her voice was barely a whisper.

“You’re welcome, dirty slut,” Penny said, giggling.

Amy furrowed her brow at her. She was about to ask Penny why she kept calling her that, when Penny twirled the black plug around in her fingers. Instead of a glittering rhinestone, there was a black plaque at the flared base. Across it were white capital letters; _SLUT._

Amy blushed. She didn’t understand why she felt this embarrassed now; Penny had had her hand between her legs – no _inside her –_ just now, and had probably seen a lot of her ass too, yet the name-calling made her feel nervous somehow.

Sheldon’s voice drifted through her head.

_“I bet you felt like a slut, didn’t you,”_

_“You’re **my** slut, Amy,”_

_“How does that feel, knowing how you like being a good slut for your Daddy?”_

She blushed. Was she cheating on him now?

Her mind was a mess.

Penny seemed to sense her chance in demeanour, and left the plug on the bedside table. Her fluid-free hand brushed across Amy’s hair. She had taken a seat besides Amy on the bed.

“You’re a toughie, Ames,” she said, sounding impressed. “Taking a plug that size for such a long time? Damn.”

Amy could only chuckle softly. She closed her eyes in fatigue. She felt strange. Sort of sated from being released of the torture, but still on high alert somehow. She was also probably making a mess on the sheets of this bed, with the amount of liquid coming out of her cunt.

She groaned in surprise when she felt Penny’s mouth on hers again. Penny’s tongue brushed across her lips at the same time her fingers moved across Amy’s swollen centre again. After a moment of hesitation, Amy moved with her.

Penny’s fingers pumped inside her, and Amy squirmed underneath her.

Penny pulled back from her face and giggled. “I forget how enjoyable kissing can be,” she whispered, “Leonard is such a lousy kisser. You’d think he’d be terrible at pussy eating too, but he somehow excels at that.”

Amy didn’t know how to respond to this. Penny was acting as if they were having a regular girls night, the way she was speaking to her, as if her fingers weren’t slowly rubbing her clit. Besides that; she didn’t want to know about Leonard’s abilities in the bedroom.

“But I guess any fool can eat a girl out,” Penny continued – and Amy stared at her as she slowly licked her fingers clean of Amy’s juices. Her stomach clenched with nerves.

“Mmmm,” Penny licked her lips. She leaned in and kissed Amy square on the mouth.

Penny moved swiftly, pushing Amy’s legs open and situating herself between them.

Amy gasped loudly when she felt Penny’s tongue lick her.

Penny scrambled up. “Ssh,” she shushed – her eyes shining with mirth. She moved from the bed and bend down the ground, grabbing something laying there. She crawled back up, and pulled Amy’s jaw open and stuffed a piece of cloth in her mouth. “You can’t go screaming now, Ames.”

Amy racked her brain for a second. What could Penny have possibly taken from the ground to gag her with? The room had been impeccable when they entered. It dawned on her suddenly.

_Her panties._

She couldn’t really think it through, because all thoughts left her mind when Penny lowered herself between her legs again. Her tongue moved slowly from her dripping centre to her clit. Amy squirmed.

“Shit, Amy, no wonder Sheldon likes the sex so much,” Penny said gleefully, while she casually inserted a couple of fingers inside her, “you’re so responsive.”

Amy grasped the sheets next to her as Penny continued to lick and suckle on her. Her moans were muffled by her panties in her mouth; they were becoming damp with the spit she couldn’t swallow down now. Amy’s eyes rolled back in her head.

It was insane. That was what this was.

Penny had no right to be this good at this. But Amy had always know Penny was super into sex – or at least had had at least 37 sexual partners – and it should be no surprise that she might have had some experience with a girl as well.

But _this._ Amy grunted and whimpered and groaned around the make-shift gag in her mouth.

She was almost there. The entire evening had built up to this point.

Penny moaned against her now, and did something wicked with her tongue. It sent Amy reeling over the edge. Her body spasmed and quaked. The stars burst behind her eyelids. Her blood rushed through her. Her ears were ringing. The sweet relief she felt when Penny had freed her from the plug in her butt paled in comparison to what she felt now.

Penny was hanging over her, straddling her hips and smirking. She pulled the ruined panties from Amy’s mouth and used them so swipe across her own slippery lips.

“How’d you like that?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Amy didn’t know what to think or to respond. Her bestie had just eaten her out. And it had been awesome. But her stomach twisted with guilt almost immediately. _Sheldon._

He could never know.

“It was really, really good,” she mumbled, blushing profusely again.

Penny chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. Amy could taste herself on Penny’s lips and tongue, and the tingles of arousal returned rapidly.

They were so caught up in each other’s kisses that they didn’t pull away until the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock was heard.

Both girls looked up at the source of the sound. The expression on his face was unreadable, but his light blue eyes were almost fiery as he looked at them.

“I’ll take it from here, Penny.”

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: read the tags before continuing.

Part IV

For some reason, Amy tried to preserve her modesty and she closed her legs in response to the sight of her boyfriend in the far corner of the room. Her heart skipped a beat.

Penny sat up, but made no move to get off Amy. She giggled behind her hand.

“Hi Sheldon,” she said, innocently. “We’re just having some girls’ night.”

Sheldon raised his eyebrows at her. “Is that so?” he said slowly, his eyes remained on Penny as he spoke. “And is one of you always partly undressed at _girls’ night_? Because I find that hard to believe, _Mrs. Hofstadter._ ”

Amy could feel Penny start to tremble a bit on top of her. Amy herself was frozen in shock. Talking about their sex life was considered a severe violation. She didn’t even want to imagine what kind of offense actually having sex with someone else would be.

She would soon be moving in with her parents’ probably.

“The poor girl had an enormous plug in her ass, Sheldon,” Penny rebutted, as if she wasn’t still straddling a half-naked Amy.

“And for good reason,” Sheldon said, walking towards them slowly, with his hands behind his back.

“Amy was being punished, Penny,” he continued. “She was being punished for being a bad girl, who is in dire need to learn her rightful place. And I think she still hasn’t learned it yet.”

Amy felt heat wash all over her.

“Her rightful place?” Penny repeated, clueless.

“Yes,” Sheldon simply said. “Apparently I haven’t been clear enough with little Amy here. Seeing she goes out of her way to disobey me.”

Penny grinned at Sheldon. “I think you were quite thorough in your punishment, Sir,” she said, mocking him. Her sarcasm flew right over Sheldon’s head.

He nodded severely.

“Her pussy was so wet,” Penny giggled, and Amy gasped when Penny reached behind her back and moved her hand between Amy’s legs again. Amy moaned pathetically; the whole situation was incredibly embarrassing, but Penny’s skilled fingers rubbed against her just right before they dipped inside her quivering centre.

“She tastes delicious,” Penny said deviously, before she licked her fingers again.

Sheldon’s eyebrow twitched. Amy tried to read his face, but he kept looking at Penny instead of her. It made her feel like she wasn’t even there.

“I know,” Sheldon said. “It’s too bad she never behaves well enough for me to eat her out.”

Amy’s stomach constricted painfully and she swallowed against the dryness in her throat. He hadn’t done that in weeks. She had hoped that maybe that was because he just didn’t think about doing that, but it appeared that he had been withholding it on purpose.

It stung.

“Awww, “ Penny said, her eyes big, “is she such a _bad girl_ then, Sheldon?”

Amy didn’t think Penny realised that this provocative attitude would be the death of her. Of both of them, probably. Penny seemed to think this was all a sort of game, where she could just provoke Sheldon into - - into _what_ actually? Amy was still half-naked, and she grew more uncomfortable by the second. Especially since Sheldon hadn’t looked at her once.

“Unfortunately, she is,” Sheldon stated, his eyes sweeping over Amy’s bare legs and her dishevelled hair. Amy didn’t even try to catch his eye now, she looked away in shame.

“Did she even thank you properly, Penny?”

Penny blinked at Sheldon. “Thanked me? For taking the plug out, you mean?”

Sheldon raised his eyebrows.

“That too,” Sheldon said. “But I meant to ask if she has been grateful for what you just did to her. It’s certainly not every day she gets to come by cunnilingus. I should hope she expressed her gratitude accordingly.”

Penny gaped at Sheldon. Amy squirmed a little under her. She recognized his way of work by now. These lectures never bode well for her.

“W-well,” Penny stammered, “I don’t need _thanks_ per se, she liked it… that was enough for me.”

Sheldon sighed deeply, out of disappointed. “I was afraid of that,” he mumbled. “I had thought by now that Amy had learned to be more appreciative of being allowed to come.”

“Sh-Sheldon,” Amy started.

“Quiet, Amy,” he hissed, still not looking at her. “I don’t want to hear a word from you.”

Amy felt a sort of anguish come over her. She could feel Penny’s eyes on her, but she avoided her gaze.

Sheldon turned towards Penny again. “Did it turn you on?” he asked, his voice emotionless.

“W-what?” she mumbled. Sheldon widened his eyes at her, presumably already out of patience with Penny’s inability to follow him.

“I’ll rephrase that. Did it get you wet, Mrs. Hofstadter? Eating Amy’s pussy?”

Amy could feel her squirm on top of her. Was Sheldon’s dominating presence affecting her?

“Well, yeah,” Penny whispered.

“Then maybe Amy should thank you properly for your generous behaviour, don’t you think?” Sheldon asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Penny just stared at him.

“I-I guess,” she said, questioningly.

Sheldon nodded at her. “I thought so, yes. Well. Get up then, and get undressed. It’s not really possible to do this with your clothes still on, is it?”

Amy’s heart started to beat faster. Penny gave an insecure look, but moved off of her anyway. Amy’s mouth went dry as she saw Penny unfasten her jeans. Her fingers were fumbling with the zipper. She looked nervous, and seeing her this clumsy, didn’t help keep Amy’s anxiety at bay at all.

Sheldon looked almost bored as Penny undressed before their eyes.

“You too, Amy,” he ordered, his eyes fixated on Penny as she unfastened her bra.

Amy did as she was told, all the while feeling a strange sort of anticipation combined with jealousy. She didn’t like Sheldon looking at Penny. Let alone naked Penny. Penny was everything Amy was not; fit, blonde, big-boobed and confident.

_Would Sheldon prefer Penny over her?_

It was one of her biggest insecurities; Sheldon leaving her for someone else. Someone like Penny.

She had always thought Sheldon was attracted the most to her intelligence and ability to outsmart him. But seeing him eying Penny as she undressed in front of them, made her doubt her that. And not just a little.

Amy sat on the bed, fully naked now and her eyes roamed over Penny’s perfect body. Why did she still look like this? She didn’t even have to look good anymore now that she was not longer acting. It was not fair.

Penny looked at Sheldon questioningly, as if she was waiting for instructions.

Amy didn’t know whether or not she liked to see Penny fall into the submissive role immediately. _She_ was Sheldon’s submissive, not Penny. Her jealousy was reaching new peaks, and all Penny had done was undress.

She really shouldn’t have given in when Penny had started to touch her privates.

“Cookie Monster, Penny?” Sheldon said, eying a tattoo on her right buttock. “You didn’t have that one last time.”

Amy’s stomach dropped. _What?_ Any residual arousal was gone in a second. When had Sheldon seen Penny naked? And _why_ had Sheldon seen Penny naked?

“At least it’s not soup,” Penny grinned, and Sheldon chuckled.

Amy was missing out on some sort of private joke and she didn’t like it one bit.

“Now, where were we,” Sheldon said, his hands still behind his back as he looked Penny up and down. “Oh yes, Amy was going to properly thank you.”

Penny’s eyes shifted over to Amy, and she must have seen the look in them because she turned to Sheldon quickly. “No, it’s really no biggie. I didn’t do that with the expectation that she do it to me too,” Penny said quickly.

Sheldon just raised an eyebrow.

“I’m trying to raise Amy right here, Penny. And like in gift-giving, reciprocity is expected in the bedroom. To a certain extent, but especially when I tell her to,” Sheldon lectured her.

“No, really, I don’t even really want to,” Penny said.

“You should have thought of that before you decided to touch what’s mine,” Sheldon hissed. 

Penny gaped at him. Amy felt her arousal return, a little.

“Now, this is what’s going to happen,” Sheldon spoke lowly. “Amy is going to lay back on the bed and you’re going to sit on her face as she eats you out until I tell her to stop. Is that clear?”

Penny trembled a little. “Okay,” she said breathlessly.

Sheldon cleared his throat pointedly.

“Yes, Sir,” Penny corrected herself. She had a devious glint in her eye though. She wasn’t taking this serious at all.

Meanwhile Amy felt like she was in the audience of some twisted movie, where one of her darkest fantasies was played out with some sort of sick twist.

Penny walked over to Amy and gave her some sort of semi-apologetic look, but it didn’t really seem all that sincere. Amy looked at her apprehensively. She had never touched a girls privates, let alone _tasted_ them. What if she was completely revolved by it? Although, since it was Penny, she probably wouldn’t be.

Penny had reached her head now, she pushed Amy down so she was laying sideways across the bed. Penny then lifted her leg to straddle her.

“No,” Sheldon interjected. “Turn around.” 

Penny turned to give him a look, but did as she was told. Amy leaned back further as Penny swung her leg over her head, and Amy was faced with all of Penny right in front of her.

Her eyes darted over what was in her face, from her asshole down to her pussy. It was glistening with wetness, and her scent overpowered her. Even her pussy looked amazing; her lips were swollen and dark pink.

Amy and Sheldon had done the whole 69-ing thing sometimes, and it was only now that she realised her ass would have been right in his face the whole time. Was that the reason he was making Penny face the other way?

She heard Sheldon walk around and his voice came from behind her.

“Now, Amy,” he ordered.

Amy swallowed thickly and she lifted her head a little. Her lips brushed over Penny’s wet lips, and her tongue darted out to lick across her folds.

Penny yelped. “OOH!”

Amy didn’t really know what to make of the taste, but she guessed she could live with it. She licked her again, and tried to mimic what she assumed Sheldon usually did – and Penny had just done to her now. It felt strange under her tongue, the structure of Penny’s pussy. Amy moved her tongue over her folds, brushing across the opening of her vagina and moving back down to her clit. 

Penny was extremely vocal in her moans – and Amy was happy to hear her. She could only hope Sheldon would approve of her.

“Now, lick her clit,” his voice sounded from behind her. Amy realised he had a full view of how she was eating Penny out.

Amy moved her tongue down and licked on the hardened nub there. Penny moaned. Spurred on, Amy took it between her lips and suckled softly. Penny groaned.

“YES…”

She started to grind down on Amy’s face, and her nose was all but shoved in the wetness there. Amy inhaled sharply, trying to get some air. She kept on licking and sucking on her; Sheldon hadn’t told her to stop yet after all.

“Is Amy doing a good job, Penny?” Sheldon asked.

Penny mumbled incoherently.

Amy moved her lips over her clit, lapping at it in wide strokes with her tongue. “Oh, yeah,” Penny moaned. “Yeah, right there… _Yes…_ Nghh.. Ah…”

Amy could feel Penny’s legs start to tremble around her. Was she coming already? Amy continued her movements, and Penny squeaked loudly. “FUCK,” she groaned, and Amy nearly choked on the sudden gush of wetness that came out of her, but she swallowed it down. Penny quacked and trembled on top of her and fell forward, breaking her fall on the bed with her hands.

Amy had more room to breathe now, with Penny leaning forward. She inhaled shakily and licked her across her clit again. It throbbed under Amy’s tongue.

Penny groaned in discomfort.

Amy shrieked when she felt Sheldon tug on her hair roughly. “Ease off,” he said sternly. “Let her recuperate for a minute.”

He pushed her head against Penny’s pussy again, higher up now.

“Stick your tongue in her,” Sheldon ordered. “Feel how she clenches?”

Amy did as she was told. She could indeed feel the walls of Penny’s cunt throb around her tongue. It was oddly titillating. Her own pussy clenched in response. She moaned at the sensation.

Sheldon tugged her head back by her hair. “Slut,” he hissed.

Amy blinked up at him. He stared back at her. His eyes were almost fully black. It was the first time they had eye contact since he had entered the room. She almost wished she hadn’t looked at him; he looked furious.

“Leonard doesn’t take you up your ass, does he, Penny?” Sheldon asked, and his eyes remained fixated on Amy’s.

Penny was still sighing deeply. With her face turned away from them, she was oblivious to the looks between the two others.

“No,” she groaned. “I’m not really a fan, it hurts.”

Amy didn’t like the way Sheldon’s eyes sparkled at her comment. Her stomach constricted with nerves.

“He must not be doing it right,” Sheldon said. “My Amy loves it. But then again, she gets off on the pain too.”

Penny laughed. “Yeah, I could tell,” she muttered, still breathless.

“The key to good anal is proper lubrication,” Sheldon continued. “Even I’m not cruel enough to take Amy _completely_ dry.”

Amy stared at Sheldon. She had an idea where this was going. And it did not bode well for her.

“Now, if only I had lube here somewhere…” Sheldon said, raising his eyebrows at Amy. Amy flushed. Surely he didn’t suggest what she feared.

“Sit up a little, Penny,” Sheldon commanded, “Amy won’t be able to reach you like this.”

Amy wondered for a split second why Sheldon didn’t just reach out and pulled her up if he wanted her to sit up. Penny pushed herself up with her hands on Amy’s thighs, and she sat back, lowering herself onto Amy’s face again.

“Like this?” she asked.

“A little more,” Sheldon said, holding Amy’s gaze. Penny lowered herself further, and her asshole was right in front of Amy’s lower face. Amy breathed out harshly through her mouth. Her stomach turned. They hadn’t discussed a safe word. She wasn’t sure she wanted to go through with this. Her heart thumbed loudly in her chest.

“This good?” Penny asked, she looked back at Sheldon. Amy saw in horror how Sheldon smirked at her.

“You tell me,” he chuckled. “Amy, be a good girl and get Penny wet.” 

Amy swallowed and tried to let the saliva pool in her mouth. She was extremely nervous – and to be honest, a little disgusted by what he was asking her. It took too long for Sheldon’s liking; he pushed her head up and Amy had no choice but to move her tongue over Penny’s puckered hole.

Penny mewled.

Amy closed her mind off to the taste and tried to keep Sheldon’s gaze. Defiantly.

If he thought she was going to back down now, he was very much mistaken. She’d teach him after all this was over; how they should always discuss a safe word in advance. They hadn’t done anything of the sort.

They had an agreement about this kind of thing.

But in the agreement was also a “no cheating” clause, which Amy had just violated. And with one of his best friends no less. She guessed maybe this was fair punishment after all.

“Fuckkkkk…” Penny groaned. Amy could feel the wetness seep out of Penny’s pussy onto her chin.

“Change your mind about anal, Mrs Hofstadter?” Sheldon asked. His eyes never left Amy’s face.

Amy kept licking her; her tongue moved over her, slick with saliva now. Penny was pushing back onto Amy’s face again.

“Nnghh.. _God,_ Sheldon.. this is incredible,” Penny muttered.

Sheldon chuckled drily. “This is just the start though, Penny. You think you’re ready for manual stimulation now?”

Penny gasped for air, and Amy halted briefly. Was _she_ supposed to be doing that now? Or was _Sheldon_ going to? She didn’t know which of these two options she disliked more. She didn’t like the thought of putting her fingers inside Penny’s ass, but the thought of Sheldon touching Penny so intimately caused a feeling of extreme jealousy.

“Yeah,” Penny sighed. “I’ll try it, _Sir_.”

She still used that same mocking tone, which flew by Sheldon completely. Or he just didn’t mind Penny undermining him. Amy didn’t know what to make of _that_. Their earlier banter had been bad enough. But it was more than obvious that Penny was getting a different treatment altogether, and Amy just felt like a pawn in a game between the two of them.

“Excellent,” Sheldon grinned.

Amy’s head was yanked back again, and Sheldon had lowered himself on his haunches behind her.

“What are you waiting for Amy?” he berated her. “Take your hand, and wet your fingers first.”

Amy awkwardly pulled her right arm out from underneath Penny’s leg, and swiped her fingers over Penny’s dripping pussy. Penny moaned.

Amy pushed two of her fingers into her pussy, and her walls constricted around her fingers. Feeling Penny up like this had an effect on her own private parts as well. Amy pumped her fingers into her twice more before she removed them and brought them to her other hole.

Amy could feel Penny tense up.

That wouldn’t work at all. She moved her left hand up from the mattress quickly and swiped her thumb across Penny’s wet folds before settling down on her clit. She rubbed her a little.

“AH,” Penny moaned. _Maybe she should be gagged as well_ , Amy thought.

She was distracted enough for Amy to push her index finger in her ass a little. Penny gasped loudly, but didn’t resist Amy’s finger. Amy pushed on until she had her entire finger inside her. Her ass felt different than her pussy, especially the rigidness of her muscle around her finger. She slowly moved it a little, pushing in and out of her.

Penny groaned.

“Fuck…” she exhaled. Amy had to admit; it was kind of turning her on, hearing Penny moan like this from her ministrations.

“Feels better when you’re properly wet, doesn’t it?” Sheldon asked, conversationally.

“Fuck, _yes,_ ” Penny gasped. “But you knew that already, didn’t you? I bet Amy likes it too, when you do that…”

Sheldon scoffed. “Amy doesn’t even deserve cunnilingus, Penny. And you think I would eat _her ass?”_

It stung, hearing him talk about her like this. Penny laughed. “I forgot, she’s such a _bad girl_ ,” she chuckled. Amy cried out at the sudden pain she felt as Penny grasped both her nipples and twisted them. Shocks of arousal moved through her.

“I think Penny has had enough time to recuperate, Amy,” Sheldon said, raising his eyebrows at her.

Amy swallowed thickly, and moved her head forward obediently licking Penny across the folds of her pussy. The tangy taste was almost welcome after the other place she had to lick just now.

“Move your finger,” Sheldon commanded, and Amy did. Slowly, she pulled it back and pushed back in, and she seemed to loosen up around her.

“Nggh..” Penny moaned. “ _Fuck_ , this is good…”

Amy licked her over her clit, and moved her tongue up to push it into her pussy; she wanted to feel her clench again. Penny hadn’t let go of her tits though, and Amy whimpered into the wet flesh of Penny’s cunt as she shook with shocks of pain from the pulling on her nipples.

Penny’s legs began to tremble around Amy’s head again, and she could help but feel jealous of Penny’s ability to orgasm again so soon. Sheldon noticed it too, and he chuckled.

“Coming again, are we?” he smirked.

“Hmmm… almost…”

“Add another finger, Amy,” Sheldon said softly.

Amy pulled out her index finger almost fully, and stretched her hole open to the side, making room for her middle finger. Penny quacked above her, and she seemed to impale herself on Amy’s fingers, moving her ass down to meet them.

Amy took her clit between her lips again, and Penny came. She gasped loudly and convulsed on top of her. Amy felt the tug on her hair again, easing her off Penny. Her fingers remained where they were. Penny had fallen forward, and she lay on top of Amy catching her breath. Her exhaled tingled against Amy’s cunny.

Amy looked at Sheldon. His eyes still shot fire her way. 

He had told her to be quiet, but she was desperate to talk. She wanted nothing more than to say to him how sorry she was for breaking their agreement. She had followed his commands now though, hadn’t she? Penny had come twice now, one should think that was enough of a repayment for the one orgasm she had had.

Sheldon held her gaze as he unbuckled his pants and lowered his zipper. His eyes shifted to Penny’s ass , two of Amy’s fingers still firmly lodged in there.

_No._

Amy froze in shock and she was sure the fear was noticeable to Sheldon. She didn’t want him fucking Penny, in her ass of wherever. Anguish washed over her. Her stomach constricted. To her horror, tears formed in her eyes.

Sheldon looked back at her, his face impassive.

Amy implored him with her eyes. _Please don’t._

He looked away and walked around the bed. He came to a halt at the other side, where Amy’s legs dangled over the bed, and Penny’s head lay on Amy’s lower belly, breathing out against her still. Penny’s ass and pussy were constricting Amy’s view, but she could just make out Sheldon’s face assessing the image in front of him.

Penny looked up when she heard Sheldon opening his pants. She pushed herself up, her hands next to Amy’s hips. Penny moaned weakly, and she clenched her ass around Amy’s fingers. Amy couldn’t see anything now, with Penny’s back obscuring her view. She was scared of what would happen without her being able to see it.

“Jesus, Sheldon, you’re _packing_ ,” Penny whispered in awe.

Amy’s stomach dropped.

Sheldon made a noncommittal sound, and Amy could faintly see his right arm move up and down. Was he jerking off in front of Penny? Her jealousy flared up again.

“Can I suck it?” Penny asked deviously.

Amy tensed up. _This was it._

She suddenly understood Sheldon’s anger towards her. The thought of Penny sucking Sheldon’s dick was just plain awful. Penny was bound to be better at it than she was. Sheldon would most definitely not want _her_ ever again, and look for a woman who was better in bed. Who didn’t disobey him, and was always begging for him, like he had told her to do so many times already.

Amy blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears from falling from her eyes.

“No,” Sheldon answered, his voice void of emotion. “But you can decide which hole of Amy’s I’ll fuck.”

Amy wanted to sigh in relief, but tensed up again. Her ass still hurt from the anal from the day before, and the big plug that she had had inside her left a dull ache in its wake.

“Hmmm…” Penny hummed, as if she was contemplating a dilemma.

Amy bucked up when she felt Penny’s fingers swipe over her wet pussy. She moaned weakly.

“She’s so eager, isn’t she?” Penny said, and Amy could hear the grin in her voice. Amy shuddered when she felt her pussy being stretched with Penny’s fingers. She couldn’t see what was happening, but it had to be more than two fingers she had inside her. She clenched her muscles involuntarily.

Penny removed her fingers, and Amy heard her suck them clean. Penny pushed her cunt back into Amy’s face.

“She stopped licking me, Sheldon,” she said petulantly. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Sheldon tutted. “Maybe Amy doesn’t deserve my dick after all...”

Amy lifted her head and got to work immediately, and Penny mewled. “Ooohh.. Fuck, yeah…” she muttered. “Make her finger me, Sheldon.”

Amy groaned against Penny’s pussy when a sharp sting of pain resonated through her from Sheldon’s slap against her pussy. “You heard her, Amy.”

It was uncomfortable, moving her left hand up between Penny’s legs as well, and keeping up with her licks and suctions on Penny’s clit at the same time. Amy pushed two fingers inside her dripping pussy, and she could feel it with the fingers inside her ass as well.

“Ahh, _yesss…_ ” Penny groaned, clenching around all of Amy’s fingers simultaneously. Amy’s pussy clenched in response too, but it clenched around nothing.

Penny was practically riding Amy’s face now, and Amy had trouble breathing. Her nose and mouth were ledged in the dripping folds of her sex, and her hand were working both holes simultaneously.

“I wanna see you fuck her, Sheldon…”

Amy’s legs were pushed open and up, and she felt how Penny took hold of both of them by her knees. She was spread open for the both of them now; Penny looking at her from above, and Sheldon from the between her legs.

Amy gasped for breath when she felt it; his dick was gliding through the absurd amount of wetness between her legs. He only brushed over her clit fleetingly, but Amy could hear Sheldon sigh deeply, even over the whimpering sounds Penny made and the squelching noises coming from the movements of Amy’s fingers in her ass and cunt.

“Where shall I fuck her then?” Sheldon grumbled, but his question seemed redundant. He pushed against the back of Amy’s thighs with both hands, making her tilt her hips so her ass was in full view.

“Aw, she’s no longer gaping…” Penny said in mock-disappointment.

Amy inhaled sharply when Sheldon’s dick entered her sopping pussy, he filled her up and proceeded to pull out quickly.

“That’s easily fixed though,” Sheldon chuckled maliciously.

Amy tried to relax – because she knew what was coming – but she couldn’t help but tense up as Sheldon pressed his dick against her asshole.

“Oh, yeah, fuck her ass, Sheldon,” Penny sounded breathless with excitement.

“If you insist,” Sheldon replied, bored.

Amy moaned against Penny’s pussy, the fingers of her left hand slipping out of her, as she cowered into herself. Sheldon pushed into her roughly, and Amy shrieked. Her legs quivered from the tension inside her, and Penny pulled them closer to her.

“It’s only fair you get some ass action too, Ames,” Penny giggled, as she clenched her ass around Amy’s fingers. Sheldon pulled back till just the tip of his dick remained inside her, and pushed back in. Amy groaned. It hurt.

“How are you liking those fingers in your ass, Penny?” Sheldon exhaled deeply, pushing back into Amy.

Amy’s head fell back. She was not liking this at all. The order to stay silent, the way Penny and Sheldon spoke to each other like they did this more often, the sense of familiarity between bothering her greatly. The residual taste of Penny’s ass still lingering on her tongue, no matter how much of her juices she licked.

But she obeyed.

She had no other choice, not with Penny there, making Sheldon change his mind what a good match Amy and Sheldon made. Penny’s sexual prowess surpassed hers by miles, and she played this game so much better than Amy did. Maybe this was Amy’s last chance to prove how well she _could_ be.

She whimpered into Penny’s pussy, but resumed licking her. She _could_ follow orders. She would try to prove it to him with all that she had.

“I love it,” Penny mewled. “But the double penetration thing, that was even better.”

Sheldon pounded into Amy with a force she hadn’t expected. “Did I tell you to stop fingering her, Amy?" he hissed.

Amy squirmed from Sheldon’s roughness, but quickly pushed two fingers back inside Penny’s dripping hole. Penny mewled. “Oh yeah,” she hummed. “That’s it, sweetie.”

Amy felt a surge of anger. Penny was treating this like some sort of joke, while her relationship was falling apart at the moment. Determined to make Penny enjoy this less – she was getting off on it way too much – Amy pulled her fingers out of her pussy and shoved three fingers inside her none too gently.

Penny exhaled in shock.

Amy licked her clit to soften the blow and continued to finger her ass as she pushed her fingers in her pussy. Amy briefly contemplated adding another finger; either to her ass or her pussy, but her contemplations were cut short by the girl on top of her.

“Amy is getting cheeky, Shelly,” Penny ground out with difficultly, and she pulled Amy’s legs even further towards her.

“Is she?” Sheldon sounded breathless.

“Yeah, I think she’s trying to stretch my pussy with her fingers, but I love it,” Penny moaned. “Ahh, but maybe that’s because I can look at you pounding into her ass. FUCK, that is hot… Look at her pussy though, she’s drenched.”

Amy’s pussy clenched around nothing again. Sheldon fucking her ass always turned her on greatly. Feeling the thickness of him, the ridges of his member, the faint pulsing inside her. Usually it was enough to drive her wild, but today it felt more like a punishment than ever.

“Bend forward, Penny,” Sheldon said. Amy felt Sheldon’s hand on her right thigh, pushing her leg up.

“Now…” Sheldon grumbled, “I’ll hold up this leg, so you can give Amy the same amount of fingers she has inside your cunt.”

Amy tensed in anticipation.

She trembled when she felt Penny’s fingers move over her pussy, and couldn’t stop from wailing loudly when Penny stuffed her with half her hand. Amy couldn’t take it anymore. The degrading, the stretching, the inability to see what was happing due to Penny’s pussy in her face.

“Holy shit, I can feel you fuck her,” Penny exhaled in awe, oblivious or uncaring to the uncomfortable stretching Amy was enduring. Amy groaned when she felt how Penny stretched her fingers inside her, feeling her up from the inside, feeling how Sheldon pushed into her ass roughly.

“Nghhh… Sheldon, this is so hot,” Penny moaned, and she was back to riding Amy’s face.

Amy couldn’t keep up. She licked Penny’s pussy haphazardly, and had extracted the third finger from her pussy, hoping Penny would do the same for her, but she had no such luck.

“OHH, fuck, I’m gonna come again,” Penny groaned. Penny sat down further on Amy’s face, and her fingers slipped out of Amy’s pussy in the process.

“Lick me, sweetie, come on,” Penny panted, girating onto Amy’s tongue. “Yes, that’s it… Nnnghghh… _oh my god,_ YES…”

Amy’s fingers in both her ass and her pussy were squeezed to a point of pain, and Penny convulsed above her. Her clit throbbed against Amy’s tongue, and all Amy could think of was how this was finally coming to an end. Penny had come three times. That should be enough.

She couldn’t take much more of this torture. Knowing that Sheldon was looking Penny’s face as he fucked her, how he had to be watching Penny’s perfect tits bounce up and down… Amy could barely contain her tears.

And then there was the pain in her ass and her cunt now too. Sheldon was relentless in his fucking.

Amy eased off Penny’s clit and slowly retracted her fingers from her ass and pussy. Penny was breathing as if she had run a mile, and Amy’s face was practically covered in her juices. Amy assumed she couldn’t handle any more than this.

“Good grief…” Penny mumbled, her legs shaking on either side of Amy. “That was intense…”

Amy moaned weakly as Sheldon pushed into her repeatedly. She didn’t even know anymore what she was feeling. Shame, guilt, arousal, humiliation. It was too much. But the way Sheldon ignored her but used her body at the same time; that was the worst.

“Yeah?” Sheldon panted. “Did my baby do good?”

Amy felt her chest constrict. It was like she wasn’t even there.

“Very,” Penny breathed out. Amy convulsed involuntarily when she felt Penny rub her clit. “I think she even deserves to come now, doesn’t she.. Sir?”

_Yes… Yes, please._

“Alright then.”

Amy nearly wept as he said the words. Then she gasped for air when Penny bent down between her legs again, and her tongue licked across her folds. She inhaled sharply and her hips moved up to meet her lips and tongue.

She languidly opened her eyes. She could see Sheldon’s face now, without Penny obscuring her view.

He held both her legs up, and he stared at her as he kept thrusting into her. There was a residual anger in his eyes and something else that Amy chest constricted painfully again.

Amy wanted to look away from his intense gaze, but couldn’t. She could feel the effects of Penny’s ministrations between her legs taking over her. Heat pooled in her lower body, and she felt the tingles inside her increase rapidly.

She couldn’t hold off any longer.

“Please,” she whispered softly.

“What?” Penny asked, “do you want my fingers again, sweetie?”

Amy swallowed thickly. She wasn’t allowed to talk. But that hadn’t been what she was asking for.

“No,” Sheldon grunted. “She’s asking for permission to come. I’m glad to see she’s learning how to behave again.”

Penny chortled. She resumed her assault on Amy’s privates, and Amy moaned pathetically. With great difficulty she opened her eyes. She looked at Sheldon with what she could only assume was a pleading look. ‘ _Please,’_ she mouthed.

He stared at her for a beat longer.

“Come, Amy.”

Amy soared high. Her body convulsed with spasms and she clenched around Penny’s fingers which were in her pussy again, the fullness was too intense for her to bear almost. Her whole body tingled with little shocks and spasms, and the feeling of relief that washed over her was short-lived.

Her limbs felt too heavy to move them, and she couldn’t really process what was happening around her. The weight of Penny was gone from her body, and Amy’s ass felt extremely sore as Sheldon pulled out of her. Her ears were ringing still, but she heard Sheldon give some sort of instruction to Penny.

Someone pulled on her arms, and Amy found herself in a seated position. Her body felt like a rag doll, but someone (Penny?) was holding her upright from behind. It had to be Penny, Amy could feel her breasts against her shoulder blades.

Amy breathed out deeply again, and when she opened her eyes she was faced with Sheldon’s dick right in front of her. Sheldon was jerking himself off rapidly.

“Open up, baby,” he mumbled, his hand taking hold of her head and pulling her closer.

Amy was too far gone to even care about where his dick had been just now. She opened her mouth, and Sheldon shot his load all over her, groaning deeply. His semen covered her face, her chin, her cleavage. Most of it had shot in her mouth and Amy swallowed it down dutifully.

Amy blinked up at Sheldon. He was panting, but already closing up his pants.

“Get cleaned up,” he barked. “There’s baby wipes in the dresser.”

He closed the door behind him with a bang. And Penny pulled Amy against her firmly as she fell down on the bed.

“Fuuuccckkk, Amy!” she half-whispered gleefully, “This was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, and believe me, I’ve done _a lot._ This role-play you have, where Sheldon is just _so_ angry and you just do whatever he says, my God, that’s SO hot!!”

She giggled into Amy’s neck. Amy was silent. Sheldon hadn’t been play-acting. He was genuinely angry. Penny didn’t see it.

“And _you_!” Penny said, the awe in her voice apparent, “you did sooo great, sweetie! I came so hard.”

Penny giggled again. “Your ass must have been destroyed now, though,” she whispered, and she caressed Amy’s hair softly.

“It’s too bad Sheldon didn’t let me touch him, I would have liked to feel that cock inside me.”

Amy blinked in confusion, finally able to think clearly and process everything that had happened.

Why _hadn’t_ he let her touch him?

\----

_Three days later_

\-----

It was awkward. Everything was awkward now.

Amy had returned to their apartment sometime after she and Penny wiped each other clean with baby wipes. Amy had cried during, and Penny had hugged her. Amy had brushed it off as being overwhelmed, but that had been a lie.

She had been terrified. Of confronting Sheldon, of Sheldon leaving her.

The apartment had emptied out, and Amy wondered where everyone had gone off to. And if they knew what had happened in Sheldon’s bedroom. She didn’t want to think about it too much.

Penny had hugged her at the front door, and she had whispered again how awesome the evening was, before Amy left carrying her panties and the butt plug in her hand.

Sheldon had been freshly showered, and he was reading a science magazine in bed. Amy had moved to the bathroom, wanting to shower as well.

She had stopped in her tracks. He had drawn her a bath. The room had smelled of lavender. By the time Amy had returned to the bedroom, cried out and clean off any traces of their earlier dalliance, Sheldon had been asleep already.

It was three days later now, and they still hadn’t talked about it.

In fact, they hardly spoke at all.

By some weird chance of luck, the others hadn’t found out what had happened that night in Sheldon’s old bedroom. From the conversations that took place around them, Amy had deduced that Sheldon had sent everyone off to the movies, and had claimed that he and Penny would be taking care of Amy, since she was having digestive distress.

They had taken care of her in a whole different sense though.

After three nights of sleeping next to Sheldon without a word spoken between them, Amy couldn’t handle it anymore. If he wanted to terminate the relationship, he should just get it over with. She could handle that – she really couldn’t though – but this icy silence was terrible and messing her up mentally.

Amy had thought everything through in her head. She had messed up, royally, by getting it on with Penny. What followed had been some sort of punishment for her, disguised as something else. Sheldon had claimed Amy should be thankful to Penny for her earlier merciful actions.

He hadn’t touched Penny at all. Not with his dick, not with his lips, not with a single finger.

Instead, he had made Amy touch her – and not just touch her – and it had been his commands that had gotten Penny off three times. Amy didn’t know what to make of it.

It was bedtime, and Amy climbed into bed next to him. Sheldon was reading again, and again ignoring her.

“Sheldon,” Amy mumbled. “I think we should talk about this.”

He looked at her for the first time in days. He looked at her blankly.

“What is there to talk about?” he asked. “You violated our agreement and I punished you accordingly.”

Tears welled up in Amy’s eyes. “I’m sorry,” she sobbed. “It won’t happen again.”

Sheldon put his magazine on the bedside table. “I will have to punish you even more severely if it happens again,” he said sternly.

Amy hiccupped through her tears and nodded. “Will you make me watch you have sex with Penny then?” she asked quietly, voicing her biggest fears.

Sheldon blinked at her.

“Penny is a married woman. I’m not going to fuck my best friend’s wife just to punish you. If I did that, as a rule, I’d have to let Leonard have his way with you too. And that thought disgusts me.”

Amy stared at him. _What?_

“Besides, I have no desire to have sex with Penny. I thought that was clear enough,” he said. “The same can’t be said about you though.”

He sounded angry again.

“I’m sorry,” Amy said again. “I-I know it’s no excuse, but I was so worked up _all_ evening. And-and Penny just ambushed me and before I could really understand what was happening, we were kissing and - -“

“Stop Amy,” Sheldon said. “I don’t need your excuses. You’ve always been into Penny, I know that. I just hope it’s out of your system now?”

His blue eyes implored her. Amy nodded rapidly. “Yes,” she muttered.

“Good,” Sheldon said.

Amy breathed out slowly. She felt somewhat relieved now, but it would take longer to get back to the way they were.

“I don’t like sharing, Amy. And I certainly don’t want to share you,” Sheldon continued, his voice low. “Seeing Penny kissing you, while you were half-naked… I just snapped. In hindsight, I may have acted too harshly in my punishment. But you must know that it was completely justified at the time. I can’t condone you cheating on me.”

Amy looked away in shame. She _had_ cheated on him.

“I’m really sorry, Sheldon.”

He sighed deeply. “You’re forgiven,” he said gravely. He turned towards his nightlight and clicked it off. The room was cloaked in darkness around them.

Amy breathed out slowly, and laid down fully. They would be alright. It would just take time.

Sheldon shifted around next to her, and he cupped her cheek. Amy was pulled in for a kiss, and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Sheldon kissed her softly, sweetly almost. Amy kissed him back hesitantly.

He continued to kiss her, just his lips moving over hers and he didn’t stop when the tears fell from her eyes. Amy almost didn’t dare to touch him too much, but Sheldon was so close to her now, she had no choice but to touch his chest and arms. It was only then that she realised how much she had missed it.

They kept kissing; Sheldon’s mouth never left hers, not even when he turned Amy on her back, and his hands pulled off her panties from beneath her nightgown. He fumbled around with his pyjama pants for a minute, and then rolled on top of her, between her opened legs.

He pulled back from her face and looked in her eyes as he entered her.

Amy let out a shuddering breath.

It had been too long since they had done this; _making love._ Not just rough sex, not painful but satisfying sex where she obeyed his commands. But just this, the two of them, without any powerplay between them.

Sheldon set up a slow but sensuous rhythm, and Amy clung to him. She moved with him, and the room was only filled with the sounds of their breaths mingling, their bodies meeting and their clothes rustling.

Sheldon was laying on top of her in the precise angle with stimulated her clit just enough for her to come – he knew how to make her come better than she knew herself sometimes – and she fell apart under him, her muscles contracting around him. Sheldon groaned softly above her.

Amy felt him tremble and she felt him come inside her, his member throbbing and pulsing inside her.

They kissed sweetly again, both of them breathing deeply and pulling back to gasp for air from time to time. Their bodies still joined together the whole time.

“I love you,” Sheldon mumbled between kisses. Amy’s heart soared.

“Love you too,” she whispered, and Sheldon kissed her deeply. 

“Good. But if I ever find you naked with Penny again, I _will_ fuck her as a punishment to you. And Leonard might not be into anal, but you’d wish he was with the things I’d let him do to you.”

END


End file.
